A Glimpse Of Hope
by symphonic497
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR are given a mission that could seal the fate of Vale and Beacon. A mysterious student is chosen to go along with the two teams but will they be enough to survive the onslaught just waiting to happen? All characters are in the story, even if they're added later. I'm adding chapters frequently.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! First of all thanks for clicking on the story. This is my first story so I hope I did well. Anyway this story will switch between different characters but I hope you guys like it! Also I will keep the story up to date from the events 14 episode of RWBY.

-Jaune-

Jaune raced down the halls as fast as he could, dodging the dozens of people in the hall, nearly tripping and falling over. He was in a rush to find his team and get them to where they needed to be. Professor Ozpin had just sent him to fetch his team and come back to his office. He said this with such urgency that Jaune was actually worried.

'Jeez I wonder why Ozpin is so worried' Jaune thought as he nearly tripped but regained his footing and kept running.'it has to be important i guess' he thought juane stopped right outside the dorm room pushing his way inside. As he entered he could hear Nora and Ren talking, well more like Nora talking. Then Pyrrha came over as she appeared from the other side of the room.

"Pyrrha please...go get the other two, theirs something important-Gah-we need to do"Jaune still out of breath unsteadily told Pyrrha

"Sure, but are You ok juane?"Pyrrha asked quizzingly, arms folding behind her back

"Yeah, just-uhng-out of breath"Jaune replied as he finally started to even out his breathing.

Nora and Ren came over after Pyrrha called. To them, everyone looking at juane.

Finally Jaune spoke "Ozpin just called me up to his office, he wants you all to come back with me combat ready."

"Did he say anything else?" Ren said in his usual soothing tone

"No I tried to ask but he told me it was urgent"Jaune replied

"Then it is best not to keep him waiting"Pyrrha to get her equipment which was neatly stacked near her bed.

"Well come on Ren we have to get ready quick!"Nora finally said after a long 5 seconds of not making any sounds, pulling Ren from the conversation.

Jaune waited at the door for his team getting impatient he let his eyes wander, finally resting on Pyrrha's figure. He stared for what seemed like minutes for him looking up and down her body, finally resting on her toned lower assets, coming out of his daze he then felt guilty about himself 'What did I just do?' as he stole another glance before Pyrrha disappeared inside the bathroom.'do I like Pyrrha? I mean she does everything she can to help me and I always refuse, even though we train every night I haven't been very kind to her' He thought.'I should apologize' he finally concluded as his team formed around him after his thoughts finally cleared.

"Ready" Jaune asked

"Ready"they replied as they finally were off to Ozpins office.

The halls were now clear which worried Juane because it had been only minutes since he was last out here. The team kept running until they reached Ozpins office. Pushing his way through the door juane led his team up to Ozpins desk but their where two other teams there which suppriesed Juane and his team, they had expected it to be just . where chairs set in a semi circle before ozpins desk. Finally taking a seat he had a real look around the room, dark green curtains hung over the windows, with matching green carpet, a chestnut desk with matching chairs and trimmings of the same color, shelves stacked with books sitting on a darker green wall. He noticed that team RWBY was also here, Ruby waved. Jaune returned the gesture. The other team was not one he had seen before, he hadn't seen them from any classes or apperences in the hallway. Before he got to really look at them Ozpin finally spoke

"I have gathered you here today for certiant unwelcoming circumstances."Ozpin said as he got up from his desk, coffee in hand.

"You are here for me to assign you for a special task...I have put much thought into who I want to send into this assignment and I will respect that you listen to what I have to say and remain silent until I am finished" he continued after sipping his coffee

"Their have been some unwanted presences approaching beacon from the north and this guest as I will say is far beyond not welcome here...their is a horde of grim forming around Vale and I have called apon you all because I think you can stop them"he paused

"All of you have shown exceptable work on the field and this is why I chose only the few of you and not the entire school of hunters and huntresses. I do this because a head on attack of this maner will cause many to perish but with you skilled few I believe you can all take on this challenge and save this city from that horde of grim"Ozpin preached

"I want all of you to participate in this and prove to me you have what it takes to be the best huntsmen and huntresses I've seen...but if you choose to not participate it is understandable, this is no drill, it will be dangerous and some of you may not survive but whatever you choose give me an answer tomarrow"he finally stated, ending his speach.

"You are dismissed"Ozpin appointed.

Now many thoughts crowded juanes mind what decision was he going to make, who did he hold dear to himself, what was he going to say to his team? All these thoughts wirled through his mind as he went through the door to the team dorm.

Juane sat on the couch contemplating what to do just as everyone else was when Pyrrha came over and sat a respectful distance away from Juane.

"Have you come to a decision Jaune?"Pyrrha said in a calm manner.

"I don't know Pyrrha, all I've done this year is fail, every task given to me is done...well horribly, and you and I both know that I shouldn't be here. What should I do?"Jaune said defeatedly

"You know you have improved since you first arrived, and your doing your best to get better." Pyrrha said sympatheticly.

"And you havn't done all that bad this year either, you did do well in our most recent sparring matches..."Pyrrha hesitated "you know I'm always here for you if you need to talk"

Juane said after a pause"you know Pyrrha I've been pretty bad to you lately and...I'm sorry, I just am really confused and I'm douting myself"

"You know its okay to be at a loss, it happens to the best of us, but know that I think you did the right thing coming here... even if you did do it illegally...BUT...WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT...Pyrrha stammered as Jaune almost got up to leave.

"I'm just am glad your here." Pyrrha said awkwardly

"It's ok Pyrrha, I know it wasn't the best decision for me to make but I'm here now and I guess I better start making up for my mistakes... Especially to you." Juane said boldly

"Really?" Pyrrha nearly explodes "you mean that?

"Yeah... I do... its just so hard to know the things that I did affected other people than me. You forgive me right?..."Jaune said nerviously

"Yes, of course I do Jaune, I know your stressed about that...but if you ever need help just ask."Pyrrha said, closing the distance between them to give Juane a affectionate pat.

"Thanks Pyrrha, so your going to go with me on the mission right?"

"Of course! It will be much better having you on the field"Pyrrha said saw Jaune was still a bit unsure, she had an idea and decided to carry it out.

Jaune filled with suprise as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. finally hugging back, Jaune knew his decision was final.

'I guess this is a good thing'Jaune thought as he held Pyrrha for a abnormaly long time, neither of them wanting to pull away,Pyrrha's hair smelled like fresh raspberries which Jaune loved. They didn't move appart until Ren and Nora came into the room, blushing furiously they both stood up.

"Me and Nora have decided to go through with this, what have you two desided to do?"Ren said smoothly.

"Were going to go on the mission also" Pyrrha stated

we go together, as a team right guys?"Jaune exclaimed courageously

"Of course!" Nora said, speaking for her and Ren.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Well we better prepare I suppose Ozpin will expect us to be ready for a long time away from home."Ren proposed

"Yeah... thats probably a good idea"Jaune agreed,looking at Pyrrha who smiled.

Team JNPR was ready.

_'I know the teenagers are strong, but are they strong enough to face what I have layed in front of them? This mission means life and death for Vale, this team has to succeed or we all may perish. There is only a small speck of hope. A glimpse of tiny hope but it may just be enough to save us all. I hope this isn't a mistake, I've made too many already.' Finally sleep over took the young professor named Ozpin and blissful ignorance filled his brain until when morning came._


	2. Chapter 2

-Ruby-

The resent idea of the mission to destroy hordes of grim was taking its toll on Ruby. she didn't know what to do, she had wanted to do this her whole life, why was she hesitating to jump at the chance now?

'Oh god what if I can't make up my mind? What if I get hurt while doing this mission? What will my team think if I decline? OH I CAN'T TAKE FEELING SO HELPLESS!' Ruby thought to herself as she threw her head into her pillow. Blake came over and of all people she wouldn't expect Blake to help her with such an emotional task so she didn't ask her to. This is why when Blake said to her "I can see your worried... is their anything I can do to help?" She was extra surprised.

"Uhhhhhh..."was all Ruby could muster as she was still a bit in shock.

"Well yeah I could use someone to talk to.. "Ruby said a bit sheepishly.

"Well what's on your mind Ruby?"Blake asked

"I guess the stuff Ozpin said...I mean I don't know what to do...I've been training to do this sort of thing for my whole life but I'm not sure if I am even ready"Ruby spoke uncertaint about what she was to do.

"Follow your heart, and what does it say first. Don't get caught up in the danger, the emerald forest was dangerous but we got through it easily, imagine that with 3 whole teams side by side." Blake said

"I...guess I want to go on this mission thing, this is what I want to do in 3 more years so why not start now. but what if not all the people want to go?"Ruby said with a hint of boldness in her voice.

"Then we still have a lot of people, but Ruby your sister will be out there and you are the leader of this team so remember that we need you, even Weiss needs you though she may not show it."Blake said as she stood up with cat like grace.

'Well I guess I'm not really aloud to say no even if I wanted to. I guess I have to say yes' Ruby thought, almost happy she had been forced to one side.

"Thanks Blake... that actually helped" Ruby said to the back of Blakes figure.

Turning her head she grinned at Ruby, nodded slightly and left.

Later Yang walked through the door, Ruby took the chance to get the mission off her mind and gossip a bit with her had recently made a wager with weiss and blake about why yang was hanging back at the office. She had already made up her mind.

"Ok team RWBY! Team meeting! Gather round the coffee table!" Ruby ordered

"What is it now Ruby!" Weiss said being a bit crabby

"Oh lighten up princess I'm sure its somewhat important!"Yang said playfully, putting her arm around Weisses shoulder and messing up her hair.

"Oh this team is insufferable." Weiss complained as she did every day.

"Can we please just get along for more than 5 minutes?" Blake asked.

"That would be nice" Ruby asked

"Hmph" was Weiss's smart retaliation

"Look all I want to know is who's going to come with me on this 'Oh so important mission'" Ruby said cutting to the chase.

"well I know I'm going" Yang said with bravado

"I am as well" Blake stated quietly

A moment of silence occured as they all looked at Weiss

"I...I can't decide" Weiss admitted

"That's ok...do you want to...uhh...talk about it?" Ruby said adventurously

Weiss let out a audible sigh before continuing "I just don't know what to do... I'm not sure weither I'm ready for that level of combat without full training... I just..." Weiss studdered as her cheeks began to glow red with embaressment.

"I'm also not so sure we all know what we're getting into. Ozpin's being very timid about explaining what exactly we would be doing. That means this mission is much more than it seems to be. I'm so unsure because of the lack of information. Its going to be a lot harder than he makes it sound."

-the next day-

Team RWBY and team JNPR walked down the high ceilinged hallways of beacon to Professor Ozpin's Office. The teams didn't speak much due to the high tension of what was about to happen. Ruby lead her team towards Ozpin's office with butterflies in her stomach. When they arrived Ruby stood at the doors looking up at the crest situated right over the doorway she sent a silent prayer, hoping she had made the right choice she pushed the door open. Ozpin sat at his desk. He had obviously been restless. He had dark bags under his eyes and even his coffee couldn't keep him from looking uterly exhausted.

"Hello Ruby, Juane, Pyrra, Weiss, Blake, Nora, yang, Ren. Thank you for choosing to join us.

"What do you mean us? Theirs no one else here...sir" Weiss said in her usual snobby way even though there was worry in her eyes.

"Well your fellow student is also here, you may not see him, he prefers to be away from the comosion, he is only perched up on the loft" Ozpin said with slight amusement as they all turned around. Noticing every one was looking at him the only other student quickly pulled a hood over his head. Ruby examined him as quickly as she could. The stranger had a hood over his face concealing him from view, a hand that held it down was very tan and slightly calused, his hood was black with a purple eagle embroidered onto it with a thin gold outline, his hood came down to a black cloak with white detail that covered most of his body, akmost like Ruby's cloak. He had what looked like a grey shirt on with dark jeens. He had another eagle, same as on his hood, standing out on the left side of his cloak like a pin. Finally Ozpin got the two teams attention again.

"Thankfully we now have enough people to run this mission. I thank you all in advance for your contributions but first I will tell you what you are to face, the grimm are large in numbers, grouping at what seems to be an ancient temple, where the grimm were worshipped. The grimm are seperated as of now which gives us the upperhand. What I need from all of you is to take down as much grimm as possible, but beware of what happens at night... as soon as we bring you to the first large group of grimm you will have two days time to rest until the next horde is close enough to strike. Glynda will give you more imformation before you land but today will be the day you leave. Be at the front of the school at sundown to be transported if you wish to come. I wish I could give more guidance but this is all I have, good luck. You are dismissed" Ozpin finally ended.

-Yang-

As Yang and her teammates left the office, team JNPR right behind them, she told ruby "hey sis you go on back to the dorm ill catch up with you, I have some... business I want to take care of..."

"Sure Yang but... what is it?"Ruby questioned

"Ill tell you when I get back, ok?"Yang said

"I guess, see you later then"Ruby said turning to leave.

"See ya" yang replied.

'Great now I can figure out what this kids deal is' Yang thought as she waited for the mysterious boy to come out. The man made her skin crawl because of how odd he was acting and she didnt like the way he tried to hide his face...like he had something to hide. So she intended to find out what was wrong with the stranger. She didn't have to wait long, the door opened seconds after everyone had turned the corner. He didn't look suprised when yang stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Can I help you?" He said in a deep voice catching yang a bit off guard.

"Yeah. Whats your deal. What were you doing in Ozpins office" Yang questioned menacingly.

"I'm just another student at beacon asked to go on this mission like you.?" He said in his deep tone.

"Well you just seem out of the ordinary. Your kinda creepy if i have to point out the obvious, you act as if you have something to hide and I don't like it." Yang said still very uneasy

"Listen I don't know why you think of me as such a wierdo or... whatever is worse but I can assure you I'm not... I just don't like being the center of attention." The boy said

"Still, why do you wear a hood if your not hiding some horrible secret, its common courtesy to take hats, hoods, whatever off when meeting someone else,"yang said angrily

"Would it help if I took the hood off?"he said after a sigh.

"Fine with me" Yang said sarcasticly a slight relief came over her as he complied to what she wanted. Still keeping her aggregated tone.

he pulled off his hood revealing his face. Yang didn't understand why he would hide it. His face was very handsome, he had beautiful skin, the color of a dark tan, with deep brown eyes and white pearly teeth, he had a slight grin that made yang blush. The only imperfection was a scar that marked his left cheek.

"Uhhhhhh..." was Yangs snappy comeback

"You happy? Or am i going to have to do something else to assure you im just another stident" He said with a hint of annoyance

"I uhh, no I'm not...I just..." Yang trailed off

"You just what?" He said taking yang out of her daze.

"I just...uhhh... want to know your name. Then i might not hate you." Yang said finally regaining her composer.

"My names Kai." He stated

"Really? I've never heard that name before." Yang said trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah my mother picked it from an old tribe name." Kai said a bit more openly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Thats interesting, what does it mean?" Yang said actually interested in something educational for once.

"It means head of the clan in the context of what my mother picked it from" Kai said proudly

"Well I'm..." Yang started

Yang, right?" Kai interupted.

"How do you?" Yang began thinking it was wierd for him to already know her name.

"I know because of the cerimony after the emerald forest" Kai interrupted again almost urgently "it means the suns little dragon right?"

"Yeah, it does, I was given it because of my hair" Yang said bringing her hair over her shoulder, stroking it.

"Well that's a lot of hair you have, isn't it heavy? "Kai asked

"Well I guess but I'm used to it..." Yang said proudly still stroking her hair.

"Well I like my deal, its got to be annoying to keep your hair loose in combat." Kai said and then regretted.

"It is sometimes but I like it the way it is." Yang said with more pride in her voice, snuggling up to her hair.

"I'm sorry I acted so...odd in the office I just, I'm not good with people..." kai apologized

"Its alright but the whole group felt uncomfortable because of it, you acted as if you had something to hide like a identity or a crime or something." Yang explained. "What's the deal with the cape thing anyway?"

"It conceals my weapons and hides my figure from enemies. But mostly its a wind breaker. but its essential for my fighting style." Kai explained.

A silence passed as yang stared intently at kai until he asked "What weapons do you use?"

"Huh?"yang said snapping out of her light daze

"What weapons do you use? Like on the field killing things." He repeated

"Oh, I use these things!" yang said wirling around revealing her Ember cicilia as they shifted from bracelets to guantlets.

"Gauntlets?"

"Not just gauntlets, they shoot short ranged dust capsules." Yang said excitedly "Well they're officialy called duel ranged shot gauntlets" She added.

"Interesting, I've never heard of that sort of weapon" Kai stated as he stared at her guantlets, then his eyes traveled around her figure to her face which was absolutely stunning.

"Well what have you got there?" Yang asked staring at his deep brown eyes.

"Well, I have this..."kai said reaching behind him to a silver object poking out through a hole in his cloak. Kai grabbed it and pulled it out to its full length. What he held in his hand was a staff of a dark oak staff with silver reinforcements that was just taller than him. He twirled it around him switching hands, letting it spin over his shoulder only to catch it and finally stick an end into the ground just before his feet.

"A staff? Thats pretty cool... but how do you kill stuff with it? Isn't it hard to beat Beowolves to death with a stick?" Yang said giggling

"Well its not just a stick you know... And theirs a whole style of how to use this thing effectively. But anyway it switches into something else." Kai said as a smirk came to his face. He pushed a button on the grip of his staff. The staff shifted into a sharp one edged katana. He swiped it in a X pattern then spread his feet apart and getting into a lower stance, putting his right hand up a distance away from his stance, index and middle finger pressed togetjer but the rest of the fingers in a fist, finally bringing the sword up over his head its point facing the ground at a shallow angle. Pressing the button again the sword switched back to a staff and got up from his stance.

"It has a few other tricks to it but I'd rather keep those secret. Its just good to keep all your tricks tricky ya know" Kai said

"Yeah I get that but next time dont show off." Yang said with a smile.

The two exchanged small talk about classes, the best places for views, and other things.

"Yeah the view from the top of the schools bell tower is amazing you have to see it!" Kai advised

"It sounds a bit to romantic for my taste" Yang said

"Hey, a good view is a good view" Kai replied

"Yeah I guess." Yang replied

"Well I better get going Rubys probably getting worried that I did something stupid" Yang said not wanting to leave 'I wish I could stay and talk to you, your so nice and funny and handsome...' Yang thought as they exchanged goodbyes before Yang mustered up the courage to bring him into a hug. as supprised as kai was he hugged back as he smelled the sweet sent of tulips from Yangs hair. Yang also notices that kai smelled of vanilla, a scent she loved. Finally after an abnormaly long time hugging they let go, both wishing they didn't have to but not wanting to make an awkward situation.

"See you on the ship later then" Kai finally said

"Yeah definatly"yang said reluctantly

Finally they parted ways.

When yang came to the door to the team dorm she realized she had been gone for a hour and 45 minutes.

'Oh great now I have to explain what happened' Yang thought to herself

She pushed through the door, first thing that happened was a happy yell from her little sister.

"YANG" Ruby exclaimed pulling her into a hug before she even got through the door.

"Hey sis sorry I took so long, ran into some... complications" Yang said trying her best to hide her obvious reasons for taking so long.

"Oh yeah? What type of complications?" Ruby said with a hinting look on her face showing she already knew why.

"Oh well sis since theirs no point in hiding it...'sigh'...I met a boy."yang said almost dreamingly.I

"HA I knew that's why you stayed!" Ruby said teasingly

"I figured as much" weiss said standing just in earshot pretending she wasn't interested.

"It would make a lot of sence" said Blake with a smirk as she came over to hear the story.

"Well come on sis fill us in theirs got to be some story!"Ruby said excitedly trying to get something else of her mind.

"Oh well I guess I can tell you about him"yang said.

"But first let me make sure you know I was originally really creeped out by him..."

-Authors Note-

Hey readers! As you noticed I did a little switching of characters and then introduced my own. His name is pronounced a bit oddly. It sounds like k-I or kie. It kinda rymes with pie. Anyway the next chapter will be out shortly and will probably have some real action in it. These last 2 are for plot set up. Also a quick note- I would appreciate any ideas and things you guys would like seeing in the story but don't expect the ideas to be implomented instantly, I've already writen about 7 other chapters that need revision. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!

P.S. Please tell about spelling errors, even through revision I do miss some.


	3. Chapter 3

-Jaune-

It was almost sundown as team JNPR left their dorms, clothing, hygiene products, weapons, and personal belongings packed into small bags. They only brought what was essential so they weren't slowed down by any weight. As they made their way to the landing pad Ren came up to Juane.

"Hey... Jaune." Ren said a bit higher pitched then normal.

"Yeah? What's up?" Jaune asked a bit suppriesed that Ren was actually talking.

"I was wondering what you think is ahead of us" Ren said

"Well to put it bluntly... I have no clue..." Jaune said

"Well, I hope you know that we appreciate you coming with us" Ren said, speaking for himself and Nora.

"Why are you so suprised that I'm going?" Jaune muttered

"We just didn't expect you to want to come, nothing personal" Ren said, ending the conversation and retreating to Nora.

'Great now I know that I'm bad' Jaune thought saddly until he remembered his motivation. All he ever wanted to be was a warrior and today he would prove to be one, just as good as his grandfathers father, his grandfather, and his father. He would carry on the legacy of the Arcs and make his ancestors proud. Smiling to himself he walked on.

Finally team JNPR reached the docks just before sundown, they jogged towards the airship waiting for them, its name was the NightHawk. Finally They pushes through the double doors and saw that they were the last to arrive. Glynda Goodwitch came over to greet them.

"Hello students, thank you for coming, I hope you are ready for a long time away from beacon." The professor greeted.

"Yeah, we're ready to go" Jaune said speaking for his team.

"Very well, please take a seat in the next room, your commrads are waiting." Glynda instructed

Team JNPR walked into a room full of couches and a small refreshment table. Looking around Jaune saw that team RWBY was the only other team to come. He noticed Yang at the far end of the room talking to...the wall? Then, moving closer he saw she was talking to someone behind a bookcase on the wall. Then he noticed Ruby and Weiss talking nicely for once. Then he saw Blake curled up in a corner reading a book.

Jaune sat down on a open couch sprawling out a little until Pyrra sat down next to him. Nora and Ren sat at another couch across the room.

Jaune moved a trashcan that was close to the couch over to his feet just in case of some air sickness, then leaned back.

"So Jaune..." Pyrrha finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Jaune replied

"I was thinking..." Pyrrha said slowly and nervously

"Thinking what?" Jaune asked

"Actually...uhh...nevermind..." Pyrrha stammered, blushing as she started to get up to run away from the awkward situation.

"Pyrra what's the matter... you know the street goes both ways, if you can help me I can help you." Jaune said grabbing Pyrra's wrist lightly.

"I...I...just wanted to ask you~" Pyrra paused, gathering courage.

"If...you wanted to go on a walk with me..." Pyrra said, blushing furiously.

"Sure, I'd like that" Jaune said a bit flustered, he knew that wasn't the original idea pyrra had but he decided to go along with it.

On their way out Jaune saw the man Yang was talking to, he was the person who pulled his hood over his head in the office. Why was Yang talking to him? He didn't think much about it as Pyrra grabbed his hand to lead the way to the front of the ship.

-Yang-

"Hey come on, that wasn't the worst thing I've ever done to you" Yang complained to kai because he continually teased her about the resent, playful jab at his stomach.

"In my defense you hit pretty hard" Kai said

"Atleast you arn't bleeding allright?" Yang said trying to sound annoyed but failed misserably.

"Yeah, not externally" Kai said sarcastically "you know a little bit of power goes along way" Kai said as he demenstrated by lightly jabbing a nerve in Yangs right shoulder, oddly unbalencing her.

"I guess, but your still a cry baby" Yang concluded

"Oh waah waah" Kai said overly sarcastically. He smiled at her.

'God he's so cute when he smiles' Yang thought as she smiled back, blushing.

"Come with me I want to show you something" Yang said, motioning for him to follow. Which he obliged by walking towards the direction she was going.

She led him to the top of the ship, on the deck, it was a large flat floor ment for sparring.

"Come on I want to show you the view once we take off, hurry!"Yang said as she pulled kai forward.

At the edge of the deck is were she finally stopped, facing the front of the ship she brought kai up along side her.

"We should be taking off soon" Kai said "What's this view you speak of?"

"That's actually not the exact reason I brought you up here"yang implied

"Really? Then what is it?" kai said as he was cut of...

-Jaune-

"Wo pyrra slow down! I can only run so fast when I'm not being chased by monsters!" Jaune said, out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said apologetically.

Finally Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the front of the ship.

"You know I have motion sickness right? This may not be the best place to be" Jaune warned

"I know I just have to tell you this... alone" Pyrrha said as she blushed and turned towards Jaune.

He turned likewise.

"Listen I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time and I need you to know this..." Pyrra nearly whispered. Taking Jaune's hands into hers

"What's the matter Pyrra?" Jaune asked, he knew what she wanted to say, or atleast what he wanted her to say.

"Jaune I... I think I like you..." Pyrra said softly, turning her head obviously was embarrassed until Jaune decided to reply.

Jaune tilted her head back towards him, his hand touching her chin lightly. He stared into her eyes as he leaned towards her. their lips met as they passionately kissed. Pyrra wrapped her arms around Jaunes neck, deepening the moment more. Jaune's arms formed around Pyrra's waist. Their tounges battled inside each others mouths until they finally broke apart. Breathing in deeply as they both welcomed the cool night air into their lungs. Pyrrha did what she had been waiting to do for weeks, she rested her head on Jaunes chest pulling him closer. Standing their for what seemed like hours, the two finally pulled apart. They went back inside, Jaune didnt even notice they were airborne. Neither of them a spoke as they entered the common room, they were already half way to their destination. Jaune had a funny feeling in his stomach, but it wasn't motion sickness.

-Yang-

Right before they lifted off yang challenged kai to a friendly duel, or well forcibly made him. they had been going at it for 7 minutes and neither of them had landed any hits except for a hard punch from Yang. Kai was being extra careful not to touch her hair, and for good reason. He knew that one small hair would end the duel so he did his best to stay clear of the blonde waves. Yang in turn didn't use deadly rounds, she used her least lethal shots that she had.

Kai dodged yangs fourth volley of shots, he was waiting for the right moment to strike. When Yang began to reload he went on the offensive, he landed on his feet after flipping through Yangs volley, quickly firing his grapple he hit the floor right before yang and pulled himself towards her at amazing speed, quickly hooking his staff on her ankle, he offbalenced her and Jabbed her forwards with his staffs back end as he shot past, landing a few feet from her, turning around he saw that she had rolled as she fell and was now just facing him. Formulating a plan in his head as he jumped through a few shots loosed from Yangs gauntlets. But Yang was launching herself at him, hair alight with fire, her right hand pulled back to punch. Bracing himself he let her hit him. He was lunched of the air ship but shot his grapple just under the edge if flooring. Now he hung right below the railing of the deck, he felt Yang look over the edge or guessed she was their. Quickly he jumped above taking Yang by supprise he burst forward unbalenced her and watched her trip, pointing his staff at her neck the match ended.

"Wow... never expected that to happen... next time can you not scare me like that?"Yang complimented as she grabbed kai's outstretched hand. pulling her up he said

"No one ever does...you put up hellofa fight so i had to scare you "he joked

"I guess, your lucky you didn't touch my hair, I would have stredded you apart" Yang proclaimed

"I made special care that I not touch your hair, I may have been dead if I did that." Kai replied "so was this the REAL reason you brought me up here?" Kai questioned

"Well I guess..." Yang hesitated "I kinda sorta wanted to just spend some time with you" She smiled with a blush that made her look extremely beautiful

"Hmm, that's...really nice. No one has ever really wanted to do that with me." Kai said a bit clued in on what Yang ment.

"Really? Why would anyone not do that?!" yang replied

"Well it was the a same reason you stayed back at Ozpins office, because people think I'm creepy...I just never was a good people's person." Kai said sulkenly.

"Well... I think your pretty great!...you know what why don't I introduce you to my sister?" Yang offered

"Uhh sure...I guess that be cool." Kai said nerviously.

"Great! Come on!" Yang said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

The ship was in the air and on its way to their destination. Although the teams didn't know it, they would soon be slaying monsters. Ruby and Weiss both looked up when Yang ran through the door, a reluctant boy being dragged she reached them kai in tow.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend." Yang said excitedly.

"Hello" Kai said very kindly, he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Which Ruby grabbed and shook but Weiss barly made contact.

"Hi I'm Ruby, nice to meet you!" Ruby greeted as she shook his hand. Weiss still remained silent.

"Uhm...what's your name?" kai said uneasily towards Weiss

"Arn't you that creep who wouldn't show his face in ozpins office?" Weiss said rudely

"Well... yes I am...but" kai started

"I would rather not talk to such a shady figure, thank you" Weiss stated dryly

"Look I know you may not exactly trust me" Kai began

"That's an understatement" Weiss interupted

"But that doesn't mean you can't atleast give me a chance to not be that shady character." Kai said politely

"I suppose, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company" Weiss said

"Ah the Schnee dust company, I've heard very much about it, nice to meet you." Kai replied.

"Likewise" Weiss said dryly as she got up and walked away.

"Wow she's in a odd mood today" Ruby stated

"Yeah she would be yelling at you by now I would think" Yang pointed out

"Well...so...Kai" Ruby said, trying to get kai's attention.

"Yes?" kai said quickly rentering the conversation.

"What weapon do you use?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Oh... I use my staff" Kai said as he reached behind him pulling out the staff to

its full length. "it's also a grappling hook with a few hidden features that I'd like to well... keep hidden." Kai said

"Wow! Can I hold it?" Ruby pleaded.

"Sure just... don't press any buttons on the grip..." Kai said handing the staff over.

"Yeah she's a bit of a nerd when it comes to weapons." Yang told Kai

Ruby twirled the staff around until she dropped it.

"Woops!" Ruby said embaraced, handing the staff back.

"Its ok this staff is far to large for you. This was measured just for my current height." Kai said sympatheticly.

"Soooo you two done talking about weapons?"yang interrupted

"I believe so" Kai said turning to Yang

"So Ruby why don't you tell Kai about that time you blew up." Yang said causing Ruby to blush.

"She blew up?" Kai said bewildered.

"Oh its a long story..." Weiss was walking back to them

"Really? What happened." Kai questioned

"Well it was the first day in the semester and I'm walking by with my lugage full of high quality dust. Then this dolt falls over knocking over enough dust to take Beacon off the map! She then sneezed out some fire dust and, guess what, exploded." Weiss said annoyingly

"Hey! I said I was sorry and then you yelled at me!" Ruby said with her pride hurt.

"Yes but if you hadn't been so clumsy..." weiss retaliated

"I think its time we slowly backed away from the conversation." Yang whispered into Kai's ear.

"it was nice meeting you Ruby" kai said

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Ruby replied as she was getting lectured again by Weiss.

Yang dragged kai away from Ruby and asked him "so what do you think of my sister?"

"She's nice, she seems very talented and pretty...but not as much as you" Kai said.

"I...uhhh thanks! You mean that?"Yang said, caught of guard by his statement

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Kai replied.

A small period of silence over took them until Glynda Goodwitch came through the door

"Students please follow me with your gear and luggage" Glynda said

The group of 9 followed to what looked like a war meeting room.

"Gather round everyone" Glynda said

After everyone was settled she began a sort of lecture.

"We are just miles away from our destination, when we land you 9 will be fighting a small horde of beowolves and then set up a base of operations, I suggest you build some sort of wall to protect it. After each fight, INcluding today as a fight there will be a two day recovery period to which another horde will ensue. I cannot tell you how many will be in each horde but prepare for difficulties. Remember this is no drill, this is real, do not hesitate to destroy anything that comes towards you. I wish I could give more guidence but sadly I cannot, because I have none. Each 3 days we will drop food, water, medical supplies, and whatever you deem needed. Remember that your efforts could save Vale." Glynda finally finished.

"Gather your things and prepare for landing" The professor concluded

Now the group of 9 stood before the giant deployment door, waiting for it to open. Ruby and Jaune stood at the front with Kai just above them, the rest in a line behind them. The ship creaked as it landed and the door whined as its gears began to move finally the door made a ramp and the 9 began running to battle.

_I ordered many to start the building of defences around Beacon, Team JNPR and RWBY's part was to stop more grimm from coming to vale but many were already close to beacon. This is why he had only sent two teams, he needed them to stop anymore grimm from tearing them appart but the rest were here to defend Vale the other citys couldn't send help fast enough. This was the only hope they had, a glimpse of hope. _

* * *

Hey readers! This chapter was a bit more romantic but as you can tell the next one (I'm uploading it very soon!) Will be filled with a lot of action. Anyway I have two questions for you guys 1. Does anyone want a smut chapter? I can make one but I'd prefer not to. 2. What can I do to make the story more interesting for you guys.

Anyway favorite, Review, Message. Whatever. Ill see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

-Ruby-

As the Nine teens ran to battle the beowolves began to charge them. Finally off the ramp the 9 quickly assessed the situation, Ruby was begining to think of a plan when Jaune spoke up.

"Everyone! Make a semi circle and hold your ground! Weiss cover the right flank! Ruby take the left! Blake, Nora take the front! Kai, Ren next to Ruby. Pyrrha! Next to Blake! Yang take point!" Jaune said this with such authority that every one followed his orders, the blonde boy took his place in between Pyrrha and Weiss on the right side.

The gigantic horde of beowolves were apon them by the time they were in position.

'That's to many for us to handle' Ruby thought

The positioning of the teams was perfect, with yang steadily cutting down the fore front with the support of blake and noras heavy damaging ranged and melee attacks. Any beowolve that tried to get passed the flank was easily killed with her sniper rifle and Weiss's dust streams. Jaune, kai, ren, and Pyrrha took on a steady stream of the overflowing enemies pouring around the front side, Jaune finally let his instincts control him. He blocked, dodged, cut, pushed, and bit his enemies, Ruby saw that he was already re-earning a place at beacon. That's when she felt a searing pain in her leg. A beowolf had taken advantage of her as she made sure the line was holding. Ruby quickly jumped back far out of its reach and shot its head clean off before battling on.

The team fought for an excruciatingly long time. The stream of enemys seemed endless.

Finally the onslaught stopped and all that was left was piles of bullet shells and blood, the bodys of hundreds of beowolfs disintegrated into the breeze. Out of breath Ruby sat down, Ren collapsed, Yang was on her hands and knees, Jaune leaned on his sword as he kneeled, Pyrra was swaying, blake and weiss layed down tired. Kai was the only one standing. She saw him go around and treat people with his aura, a dark purple emmitted from his palm as he healed a cut on yangs lower abdomen, then Blake who had a few gashes, Weiss who accepted help for once with a cut on her forearm, then he helped Ren to his feet, Nora skipped along having already recovered, then he stopped at Ruby.

"Oh god" He exclaimed.

"What! What is it!" She said supprised she was hurt.

"You have a nasty gash down your I?" He asked slightly timid.

"Is it that bad?" Ruby said as she looked at her leg, a deep gash slid down her lower thigh "YES YES QUICKLY"

"Jaune! I need your aura! NOW!" Kai screamed setting Ruby off into a slight panic.

"I don't know how!" Jaune said as he ran over.

"Her let me." Kai said as he looked like he sapped Jaunes white aura from him.

Forming a orb with the slightly purple aura now Kai said."Ok, this will hurt, brace yourself" He warned as he plumged the orb into her leg.

Pain seeped into her leg, she could feel it, Ruby could feel the cut slowly closing. "AUGH"ruby exclaimed in pain as the cut fully closed.

"Their... Their its done!" Kai said exaustedly as he winced "aww god that was the biggest wound I've healed" He said as he collapsed.

Ruby looked up now noticing that the entirety of the team was there, faces pale with disbelief and astonishment.

"Was it that bad?" Ruby asked nerviously

Ruby... I don't know how to tell you this but... your leg was almost severed in half." Jaune sputtered nerviously

"WHAT" Ruby exclaimed."But I only saw a gash, how did kai fix that"she asked. How could she have only seen and felt a deepish gash, without seeing and feeling that severed limb?. Then she gapped at the pool of blood under her.

"I...I... made...an illusion...to keep you from panicking...Uhg...I took in some of the pain...that's why I passed out, thanks for noticing guys." Kai said very tiredly.

"Ok well I can move my leg so everythings ok guys really."Ruby said wanting the attention to avert elsewhere.

"Uhh guys not to interupt the party but we should get a fire going...it's almost dark." Jaune said taking the serious look at the sitiation

"I'm not leaving Rubys side! Dont tell me what to do!" Yang nearly screamed, her eyes slowly turning red. Caught up in her emotions she realized Jaune was talking to everyone.

"you won't have too, ill pitch you two's tents ok?" Kai said soothingly, putting his hand on Yangs shoulder as she knelt over Ruby.

"Thank you" Yang said greatfully, her eyes now back to their purple color."S..sorry guys just... a bit worried." Yang appologized.

The two teams went about pitching tents around a large circle of rocks Jaune had started to place for a fire. Pyrrha pitched her tent and Jaunes so Jaune could collect firewood and everyone else went about setting up seats around the fire pit and finishing tents by rolling out sleeping bags and placing the belongings they packed in respectable places. Finally their was a large pile of firewood in the pit and enough stacked up on one side of it for the night, large sections of logs were around the fire place for make shift seats thanks to Rubys ability to cut a tree in to many pieces, even while sitting down. A gap bettween Kai and Weisses tenting areas served as a makeshift entrance. Finally yang lit the fire with a shot of her Ember Celica after finalizing that Ruby was fine. Kai took out a large pot and began to make soup, he also took another pot out to make tea, he added greens and other vegtables to the soup before putting the tea leaves and raspberries into the tea pot, he took out mugs and bowls from his pack and placed them near the fire pit. Then he noticed the eyes of every one looking at him, even Ruby who had just waddled over.

"What I packed two bags!" Kai said embarrassed "like anyone else would have packed cooking materials! I don't know about you but I like to eat things other than some random shit we find in the woods!" Kai said a bit out of character

Then as the looks finally subsided the tea pot whistled. Taking it off the fire he began pouring the tea into mugs. "Anyone want a cup?" Kai asked. No one raised a hand "Well to bad I made it and its not going to waste it" Kai said forcing everyone but Ruby to take a mug.

"Why don't I get one!?" Ruby said angrily

"Do you think your stomach can handle it?" Kai said quizzingly

"I think I can handle it!" Ruby said as she snatched the mug from Kai

"Well then...what a lovely evening" Kai concluded sarcasticly.

"OK...why is everyone staring at me again!" Kai said angrily

"Uhhh well we didn't really expect you to be so...kind" Blake said speaking up for everyone.

"Oh great i guess i can't be a good person well first impressions are hard to forget right?" Kai said somewhat sarcasticly and obviously pissed off

"Dont let the soup burn, I'm going for a walk." Kai said defeatedly as he stood to leave, tea still in hand "try the tea though I believe you all will like it" Kai added before pulling his cloak back on.

Ruby was the first to take a sip. What she tasted was probably the best tea she had ever had. Her face lit up as color flooded into it.

"Oh my god, guys this is the best thing ever!" Ruby said taking another sip.

Finally everyone took a sip, the tea having the same effects on everyone.

"I'm going to go talk to kai, I think we owe him an apology" Blake said in her usual calm tone. Ruby watched blake go, she noticed her sisters almost jealous glare pointing at Blake.

'Thats odd' Ruby thought.

-Blake-

Blake followed shallow footsteps over the hill by the camp and saw Kai.

'Well he hasn't gone nearly as far as I thought' Blake said in her mind as she made her way up to him. Kai was sitting with his legs crossed and hands pushed together, as blake got closer she saw his eyes were closed. When she finally reached him she sat opposite of him and did a very Weiss like "Ahem" to catch his attention.

"Hi" Kai said opening his eyes

"Hello" Blake replied

"I don't think I know your name, mind telling me it" Kai added trying his best to maintain his composure as he uncrossed his legs.

"Blake... Blake Belladonna" she said

"Kai, nice to meet you" kai said "so why exactly are you here Blake?"

"I came to apologize for the groups actions, we just never expected that from...you... it just was a bit shocking" Blake said softly

"You know as odd as it sounds I am still human or rather everyone still has an amount of good in them. I believe you would know that well, wouldn't you." Kai said.

"Listen Blake, i know you're faunus and I will tell you, I wont tell anyone, but know that this group has no bad intentions for your kin ok? Anyway I just felt a bit weird when everyone stared at me like I was crazy... ill be back in a few, tell the group I accept the apology" Kai said

"Uhh...ok I will" She said, standing up with such catlike grace before walking away she added "the tea was amazing by the way."

" thanks"Kai said a bit supprised.

'How did he know I was faunus? Blake thought to herself checking to make sure her ears were hidden in her bow.

-Yang-

Yang watched as Kai entered shortly after Blake, he sat at the same spot as he did before, at the head of the fire. He quickly ate some luke warm soup and walked over to his sleeping mat made of a grenish material, no tent. As soon as kai layed down Yang desided to talk to him.

"Hey, whats up?" Yang said as she walked over and sat next to kai.

"Oh, nothing just... gazing at the beautiful stars." Kai said clearly gazing at Yang

"Well, sorry the group was so... suppriesed by you actually being nice" Yang apologized

"Its ok I'm over it" Kai said in a tired voice.

"Dont you have a tent?" Yang asked.

"Well no one helped me out with it after I healed everyone and honestly I actually like to sleep 'under the stars' " Kai said clearly annoyed but still making a joke.

"Won't it be cold?"yang asked

"Yeah but don't worry ill survive, its not like theirs much you can do about it anyway." Kai said even more tired.

"I can though... I can definetly keep you warm..." Yang thought outloud

"Really? how so" Kai said interested raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say that outloud?" Yang said supprised by her own actions

"Yeah ya did" Kai replied a large grin on his lips

"Well I could sleep...like with you...like...next to you or something" Yang whispered, red seeping into her cheeks almost as dark as Rubys cloak.

"Hey, your call, you dont owe me anything Yang, ok?" Kai said longing to hold her and just have her close.

"Trust me I don't go around asking that question" Yang said quickly snuggling up to Kai putting on her most charming sleepy face.

Kai put his arm around yangs abdomen and held her closely, breathing into her hair and down her kneck.

"So I guess that means were more than friends right?"Yang said hopefully

"Oh i suppose" Kai said sarcasticly with a small grin, drifting into sleep already because of Yangs emence heat output.

"_The team has done very well, Jaune Arc took the lead and more or less saved the team because of it" Glynda Goodwitch said pleasantly_

_"Very good, maybe this isn't the end"Ozpin added depressingly_

_"Well with that attitude it is" Glynda said cracking a smile_

_Ozpin smiled back genuinely, glad for Glynda to still be here with him._

_"Now, back to the subject, Kai seems to have a great ability to heal, he saved Ruby's leg from becoming utterly useless and the rest did fairly well" Glynda concluded_

_"Very good, now shall we get some coffee?" Ozpin asked_

_"As always" Glynda said with a smirk_

_'The plan is working, we still have a little hope left'_

* * *

Hey readers! This chapter was a lot of fun for me, I hope you guys liked it. Anyway I appreciate any reviews and all that jazz. Next chapter coming out on the 4th. See you in the next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

-Kai-

Kai woke up from his comfortable dream land. 'way to early' he thought as he looked up into the earlymorning sky slowly blossoming into a pink color. Kai tried to go back to sleep but couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed. 'well I might as well get up' Kai decided. As he got up he felt something stir next to him. 'Oh right. That happened.' He thought as he got up very very slowly. Finally free of his warm prison he covered Yang back up and went over to the firepit. Kai started a small fire and started his usual brewing ritual as he always did in the morning. First he put water in his tea pot, added a different kind of tea leaves that would create a wonderful energy boost for the morning without the bitterness of coffee or other teas. He called the leaf "sun leaf" due to its bright yellow color. Finally he set it on the fire and waited for it to come to a light boil. Pouring a cup for himself he placed some smooth stones in the fire to reheat the tea later, straight reheating took away from the taste to him. Sipping the liquid he felt himself slowly wake up. Finishing the last bit with a mighty gulp he decided to go for a walk.

Walking to the hill he recently meditated on he stood at the top. A beautiful sunrise greated him as if it was waiting for someone to witness it before it rises. An hour passed as kai watched the sun rise, savoring the moment. And that's when everything went down hill. Literally.

-Weiss-

Weiss woke up to the sound of battle cries emmiting from a singular soul. She heard growling, clunks, thunks, whimpers, and then a howl of pain. She grabbed her rapier and flew out her tents entrance flap. Quickly overcoming her sleepyness as adrenaline seized her body she quickly assessed the situation. Kai was at the entrance fending off 4 Ursa at once, he had a dark red patch on his cloak that was getting darker by the second. Ruby was peaking out of her tent rubing sleep from her eyes and no one else seemed to be up, only stiring from their deep slumber. Looks like its up to her to save kai from dieing. Weiss quickly dashed forward to Kai's aid. She first engaged after kai withdrawed from a previous strike and In turn slashed at the lead ursa with amazing precision. Kai, reallizing help had arrived pressed a button on his staff and the It compacted into a short sword, a one-handed katana and cut the lead Ursa's arm clean off as it focused on her, the Ursa quickly retaliated with a missed hit from its remaining left arm. It was it's last mistake as weiss's rapier burried itself into its neck. The Ursa made a qurgaling sound as blood pooled in its mouth as it fell and died. The remaining three quickly advanced, no longer listening to its dead alpha leader. They slashed at the pair but were matched with a just amount of force, finally seeing that they would not win after the 2nd Ursa fell to the ground, head rolling around the floor the remaining two ran back over the hill and into the forest. Thinking her troubles were over Weiss let her guard down... then kai hit the floor, his cloak covered in a dark red.

-1 Hour Later-

The entire group of 8 had made a circle around Kai, Ren and Jaune the members with the most medical experience, or any medical potential at all had healed Kai of his wounds as well as they could, the largest was an inch deep gash on his back. Now they looked exhausted even though they had only just woken up. Yang now wouldn't leave Kai's side almost like how she didn't budge from Ruby's yesterday. Weiss saw the whole process but didn't say a word because she felt she had no place to but knew Kai was stable enough that they could give him some space, or atleast redress him, it was disturbing to see him in just his undergarments, not because he had a bad body but because of the topic, besides he should have clothes and blankets to keep him warm and help him recover. But no one wanted to hear the princess's criteria which infuriated her ' why does everyone think I'm so mean? I try my best to be... nice...' she thought as her anger turned to sorrow 'no one likes a bossy princess...if only they knew the troubles of never having someone to lean on, with no advice or guidence, always having to follow the rules. All I want is to get rid of the empty black hole in my heart and I can't do that alone...' she then realized that tears began to water up in her eyes. She looked away.

-Ruby-

.

As Ruby watched the man who saved her leg, her career, her life really, she watched him as his breathing steadied and her sisters traumatized face relax a little to a state of worry. Ruby watched as the teams walked away to keep building up the camp or to gather supplies. All except her and Yang left his side.

"Yang?" Ruby said worryingly

Yang didn't answer.

"Yang are you ok?" Ruby said nerviously

Again no answer.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed

"No I'm not Ruby, im not OK... we almost lost someone again... I almost lost someone again... someone I care for just as much as you." Yang snapped eyes begining turning red.

"I'm not saying that he's better than you but atleast he knows when to stop ANNOYING me!" Yang nearly screamed

Ruby leaned back in shock, putting her hands up to her chest and backed up with a small 'eep' at Yangs outburst, eyes wide with a trace of fear and hurt.

"Ruby...I'm sorry... I just can't lose either of you..." Yang said with regret hinged to the statment.

"So you two are..." Ruby began.

"Yeah" Yang interupted.

"Well... ill leave you to him" Ruby said standing up to leave.

"Thanks sis" Yang replied still regreting her actions.

Ruby walked to the middle of the campsite. Wood was gathered, tents repitched and organized, and Ren watched the perimeter from a large log, paying extra attention to the forest. She walked over to Weiss and sat next to her. She noticed her eyes were slightly puffy but decided it was lack of sleep.

"So Weiss" Ruby began

"Yes Ruby" Weiss said a small quiver in her voice.

"What happened earlier today, ya know with all the Kai nearly dieing?" Ruby asked

"Well if you must know I began the day to a howl of pain just outside my tent so obviously I grabbed myrtaniser and dashed out of my tent to see what was going on and mister tough guy over there was being attacked by 4 Ursa! 4! I mean how do you even find that many Ursa in one area! He was covered in blood and was obviously losing so I ran over to him and we killed two of them and the rest ran back into the forest." Weiss told the story as if Kai chose to take on the Ursa.

"Oh... well did he say anything before he passed out?" Ruby questioned

"No he just collapsed in front of me." Weiss explained obvioudly annoyed.

"Uhm Weiss... why are you so mad at Kai" Ruby asked

"Because he led 4 Ursa to our camp! I mean we don't even know if he was really being chased by them or just wanted us dead!" Weiss yelled

"Ok ok we'll see what he says happened when he wakes up...hopefully" Ruby said

"Ha...yeah...hopefully" Weiss replied pissily as she walked off.

Ruby looked up to the sky it was still early morning. "Well better go find something to do" Ruby thought as she walked around the campsite. Finally walking past Ren she had an idea.

-Pyrrha-

Pyrrha walked with Jaune and Nora in the forest. They were trying to find some sort of food or some water for dinner. The trees were beautiful, leaves the color of yellow and red because it was autumn. Leaves danced before their eyes, swirling in the slight breeze, Nora skipped alongside her and Jaune as they stared at the colorful canopy of trees.

"Its so pretty here" Jaune said breaking the silence.

"It is quite nice" Pyrrha replied

"Ya but it would be nicer with Ren here..." Nora said drifting of.

"Hey I hear water!" Jaune shouted from ahead

Pyrrha saw Jaune dash ahead forcing her and Nora to jog after him.

After near 5 minutes of constant running the two girls finally found Jaune. He was looking down at the edge of a...

"Wow..." Pyrrha said in awe.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune looked over a amazing view. A high cliff stood as a side to an enormous gap, the other side higher than the cliff they stood on. The opposing cliffside swept back at its peak connecting to a mountain with a cap of snow at its tip. Water formed a river slowly widening out as the water trickled down the mountain, then rushing over a sheer drop. A waterfall stood tall and proud, as wide as beacon's bell tower itself, water cascaded over the cliff creating a rainbow at the end of the fall. Lush vines, trees and bushes covered the surroundings. True beauty.

"Its so...wonderful" Pyrrha said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I could stay here forever..." Nora said, whispering as if not to disturb the sheer Beauty.

The group stood their for what seemed like hours. The sun was now directly above them.

"Hey guys...not to be a buzz kill but we should get back to camp. It's going to be almost dark when we get back." Jaune suggested regretingly.

"Awww but its nice here." Nora pouted

"It would be unwise to stay here any longer. We still havn't found a reliable water source." Pyrrha agreed.

"Bye waterfall" Nora said to the mountain waving a hand.

"Lets move" Pyrrha said leading them back through the trail of broken branches she had made to mark their way back to camp.

Now almost back to camp the group slowed down.

"Uhhg...how...long...have we...been...*gasp*...running." Jaune said exhausted.

"Only a few hours" Pyrrha said only slightly fatigued.a smirk on her face.

Nora just hopped up and down impatently.

"Only a few hours? You say that like we do it every other day." Jaune replied chest heaving.

"We're almost back to camp. Maybe a 10 minute jog." Pyrrha informed

"Then why don't we make it 30 and walk it, we missed a lot of red trees on the way here." Jaune asked adding sarcasm to the end of the sentance.

"Fine, for you" Pyrrha replied grinning.

Nora gave a audible sigh signaling that things were getting awkward.

"Alright well lets take a lovly stroll through the woods like little red ridding hood " Jaune said jokingly.

"Didn't she get eaten by a beowolf in the end?" Nora quetioned.

"Yeah but that's the grimm version..." Jaune replied but was interrupted...

Two Ursa burst through the brush right at Pyrrha.

"NO!" Jaune shouted, springing his shield open and drawing his sword as he jumped to Pyrrhas aid. Pyrrha drew her spear and shield to block the closest Ursa's attack. Together they blocked.

"Nora they could use a grenade to the face!" Jaune ordered.

"On it!" Nora said drawing her weapon."BLAST HAHAHA" Nora taunted to the Ursi. Grenades blasted from the barrel of Noras launcher hitting the bear like grimm between the eyes.

"Pyrrha now!" Jaune exclaimed as he lunged at the stunned Ursa. The two shield weilders rammed the Ursi, knocking them to the ground. They stabbed their sword and spear into the neck and chest of the Ursi. No pleads for mercy were heard as the monsters evaporated into the forest.

"Good work guys" Jaune commented

"Thanks" Pyrrha and Nora replied.

After a slight resting period Jaune spoke again.

"I suppose we should get moving, see how everyone else is doing." He advised.

"Alright lets go" Pyrrha agreed.

"Yay home!" Nora said.

The 3 Moved on.

-Yang-

"They're back!" Ren yelled to the other team members.

Yang looked up and saw Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora emerge from the red forest. Standing she awaited their arival. The group gathered around the entrance as the 3 walked through the oppening in the tents.

"Welcome back to the Kingdom guys!" Ruby greated.

"Uhh the Kingdom? Is that its name now?" Jaune asked

"Well yeah I thought it sounded cool" Ruby explained

"Well atleast it fits" Pyrrha said

"I'm supprised you didn't name it after yourself again even though red is very close to it" Weiss chimed in

"Hey I'm not that high held am I" Ruby retaliated

"Oh I suppose not." Weiss said dismissively

"Sooo anyway did you guys find anything?" Ruby asked.

"N...not really." Jaune said " we found a really nice waterfall but it's miles away. It would have to be a last resort." He explained.

Yang looked on at the conversation blankly. She had no reason to listen, whatever happened this is where they needed to be. The conversation went on for a long time as the group got invovled in making a map. Finally the process was broken when Kai sprung up into a sitting position. Wincing he laid back down.

"He's awake!" She said eagerly, running over to his side.

"Hey beautiful" Kai said tiredly.

The others gathered near him to see how he was doing just in time to hear him say that to her. Several questioning glances were shared between the group.

"Oh they dont know? gotcha." Kai said to Yang "Anyway how long have I been out?" Now addressing the whole group.

"Only a few hours" Ren replied.

"Wounds?" Kai asked to Ren

"A deep gash on your back, a few scratches on your chest and a whole ton of bruising, you passed out because of Blood loss" Ren replied, Jaune nodding In approval

"Alright, and has anyone put up a watch?" He asked expecting a no.

"Actually yes, and by yours truly" Ruby said puffing her chest with pride.

"Ok what's the schedule?" He asked

"What" Ruby replied

"The rotation of people so not one person is sitting up there all day." Kai explained. Pointing at Ren who looked tanner, bored, and exhausted

"Not yet but we can..." Ruby said with a not so much of a proud voice.

"We'll do that then." Kai advised. "Now what exactly has my cloak become? Stained, ripped, destroyed, Burned, maybe fed to a ursa?" He asked eagerly

"How about dry cleaned!" Yang said excitedly.

"Well I don't really see a dry cleaning store around here" Kai said jokingly

Everyone grinned slightly as Yang threatened to punch Kai but didn't because of his condition.

"Ta da!" Yang joyfully presenting the dark colored fabric. A rough stitching through the ripped parts.

Wonderful, I appreciate it." Kai said "I also appreciate the healing Jaune and

Ren, I owe you two." He stated.

"You'd do the same" Jaune said, Ren just nodded.

"Now anyone up for dinner? I have just enough greens for it" Kai asked rubbing his hands together.

"Arn't you in pain? I mean atleast take a days rest." Yang advised

"I agree, it is too early for you to be active again." Pyrrja second

"Yeah that wouldn't be wise." Ren said.

"Well if that's the case ill have to tell someone how to make it then!" Kai said jumping through the loophole. Everyone saw that there was no stopping him from somehow cooking.

"No opposed? Very well, Now who gets to be my little helper." Kai questioned looking over the few people who would accept his instructions.

"Weiss how 'bout you help me out?" Kai asked

"I'd rather not" Weiss replied

Yang just stared indifferently, she was admittingly a bit jealous but Kai was probably trying to gain her trust to a extent of atleast acceptance.

"Come on you afraid to get your nails dirty?" Kai teased

"Of course not, why would I be a huntress if I'm afraid to get dirty now and then." Weiss said pissily.

"Well then you can cook a simple rice dish can't you?" Kai said

"Uhg...fine" Weiss submitted with her hand on her forehead.

Now the group was dispersing. Yang saw Kai slowly rise, careful not to strike any painful muscle. He told weiss to go over and start a fire.

"Ill be back right after the meal is done ok?" Kai asked. Under his breath.

"Sure" She replied.

It was almost dark and everyone was calming down for the evening. Pyrrha was on watch and Jaune was sitting close to her conversing. Ren and Nora were playing a board game that they had managed to find room for, ren looked like he was easily winning. Ruby and Weiss had become quite the friends and were now talking about a topic she couldn't decifer as Weiss was finishing up what Kai must have told her too. Blake sat reading a book, Yang felt a pang of guilt, she had always used to talk to her. She resolved to do so tomarrow after the "scheduled" or most likely day for a horde to come and confront them.

'Wait why isn't kai making sure Weiss was cooking correctly...' Yang thought.

"Hey" Kai said behind her.

"AHHH" Yang yelled quietly falling forward. "Don't do that! And more importantly how'd to do that!" Yang said playfully.

"A wise magician doesnt reveal his tricks." He replied sitting down next to her.

"Whatever Mr. I'm not a shady character" Yang joked

"Hey that hurt deep" Kai mocked deeply.

"Oh BOOHOO" Yang said sarcasticly

"So tomarrow a..." Kai began

Yang tackled Kai as well as she could from their sitting condition, pulling him into a hug. She ended up laying on top of him, her legs to his left. Even though he tried to hide it she knew she had hurt him a little.

"Oh stop worrying we'll be fine." Yang assured her face just a inch from Kai's

"You know you truly are stunning" Kai complimented stroking Yangs face with the back of his hand.

"Never been called that before, I like it." Yang whispered

"Well you are, and I think you're perfect" Kai said back

"I'm glad you think so but I'm far from it" She replied

"Thats not true. Your're smart funny caring beautiful thoughtful and a billion other things that I could name."

"You know I didn't know you were so smooth Kai." Yang smiled

"I didn't either, and I can attest that I'm not." Kai smiled back.

"Sure I beli..." Yang was interupted.

Their lips touched softly as Kai advanced. Overcoming her shock Yang began to kiss back, closing her eyes. They continued until Yang oppened her mouth a bit to deepen the moment. Slowly they opened more and more until their tounges battled and invaded eachothers mouths, feeling around eachothers cheeks and memorizing every feature only seperating for air. They continued to let their tounges battle for an untold amount of time. Finally seperating mouths Yang buried her head into the crook in between Kai's shoulderblade kissing his neck and leaving red marks all over. Kai repayed her with a nipping at her ear and then massaging it with his tounge.

"I love you Yang" Kai whispered as someone put logs on the fire.

"I love you too Kai" Yang whispered back, sleepyness in her voice.

They layed together until someone called for dinner which was quite good.

'Weiss must have swallowed some pride to actually follow some instructions that wasn't from a teacher.' Yang thought.

The chatter was kept at a minimum, a battle was nearing and they knew it.

* * *

The children had found the sacred waterfal, or rather the damned hell gate of a waterfall, this was unthought of. Ozpin wished the children the best of luck.

**Hey readers! New chapter showing a bit of that lovey dovey stuff and some action, hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter coming in a few days, favorite, review, tell me what you people think.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Pyrrha-

"EVERYONE UP, GRIMM COMING!" Pyrrha heard Jaune yell.

After a moment of thought Pyrrha suddenly realized the situation. She sprung out of bed, grabbing her spear she rolled through the flap of her tent switching her spear into its rifle form. She ended the roll in a kneeling position, adrenaline pumping through her vains, she made a quick sweep of the perimeter and saw the Grimm. 8 Death stalkers were charging across the field coming from the red forest with a pack of Beowolves in tail.

"Oh no" She thought

Pyrrha saw the rest of the group burst out of their tents. Kai pulling on his cloak, Ruby unleashing cresent rose, Ren loading his pistols with Nora right begind him, Weiss spun her rapiers dust socket, Blake was already standing outside the camp, and Yang extended her ember cilica. The 7 ran up to Jaune and Blake.

"What now?" Blake asked

Jaune was forced to take command again.

"Uhhh...I need each team to fight 4 Deathstalkers!" The Boy yelled.

"What about me" Kai asked as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Beowolves, kill them and help the teams after." Ruby said

"Agreed" Jaune aproved "Lets go team!" He yelled

The two teams split up, team RWBY shot projectile after projectile to get the attention of half the horde of grimm while team JNPR ran to the right firing bullets off into the field, the lone man darted through the gap that had just been created to strike at the pack of beowolves. Bracing themselves

the teams held their ground as the deathstalkers advanced.

The Deathstalkers began to encircle the teams. They covered all escape routes with their huge claws, stingers ready to strike. One lunged its stinger at Ren. He jumped, Flipping he fired a volley of shots at the unarmored ligament connecting the stinger to the tail nearly cutting right through it. As he landed he ran out of ammo. Now Pyrrhas opponent advanced. It struck with a sidways claw swipe which she jumped over easily landing, quickly forming a defensive stance and let the other claw slide of her shield and then countering with a slash as quick as light. Finally the scourpion like creature struck with its stinger it hit the ground, digging in, but before it could pull its stinger out Pyrrha slammed it farther into the ground with her shield, burying it in the dirt. Now she sawed through the stingers connection with its Tail. The creature Roured in pain and carelessly swept at Pyrrha with its claws. She dodged and blocked with the occasional swing of her spear. Finally an opening, the Deathstalker swung inward with both claws, she jumped and let them collide under her, then she landed on them and jumped to the back of the creature, she shoved her spear between the plates of armor on the grimms back, it shivered and cried out as its final breath came.

Retreaving her spear she essesed the situation, Jaune had cut the stinger and a claw off his opponent, he now was stabbing its eyes. Ren was finishing off his large enemy. Nora had cracked her unlucky grimms armor at its head, she was now working at its soft flesh, nearing her kill. In a matter of seconds the deathstalkers were dead. Now looking at Team RWBY they were just cutting down their opponents. Although someone was lying down on the ground... Red blood mixed with white.

-Kai-

He struck down his upteenth round of Beowolves, Blood trickled from his forearm but even more gushed from his enemy's bodys. The Beowolves kept coming and coming from the damned red forest.

"HIAGH" Kai bellowed as he sliced the limbs, heads, and bodys of his enemys into peices with his weapons katana form. He caught a chance to take a look at his allies. JNPR had drawn the smaller sized Deathstalkers to them, not on purpose but luck of the draw he supposed. Team RWBY had just killed their first enemy, the smallest Deathstalker. Weiss had finished it off and then charged to Yangs side fore she faced the largest enemy. *SMACK* he heard from across the field, Weiss went down.

"Oh god..." Kai said as he heard growling

Wirling around he countered a lunging beowolve with a hit with his staff. Now fighting against more grimm he had to take his mind of the other teams, beowolves were first objective.

"YAA!" kai cried as he finished off even more of the wolfes.

"God damm you guys don't give up easy!" He taunted as even more confronted him.

He slashed and hacked, twisted and dodged, and yelles his way through almost countless enemies.

Then he hears Yang yell his name. "KAI WE NEED YOU!"

He wirled around after finishing off his opponent, he saw Weiss in a bloody rag of a dress being somewhat healed by Jaune.

"On it" he prodjected

The distance was to much if he wanted to get to Weiss in time to save her. He had to do it.

Pushing his hands together he began an ancient art. He took control of his aura making a barrier around him, the dark purple color then collapsed in on him and reappeared right next to the group nearly 200 yards away from his original possition. He ran to the aid of his commrade, doing a quick evaluation he saw her pupils were dilated, a large pool of blood under her.

"STEP BACK!" He yelled as the remaining 6 made a protective circle around Jaune, Kai, And Weiss.

Kais aura formed a beam singing the wound closed. Now he knew their was internal bleading but he had a solution. Quickly he made a sphere with his aura.

"Jaune focus your aura into this ball now!" Kai ordered.

"But I..."

"Do it! Try!" Kai said

Focusing Jaune projected his aura in ways he didn't know how he did, making the sphere a very light purple. Now Kai plunged the sphere into Weiss's middreth sweeping it back and forth through Weiss's body, down each leg, each arm, and her neck. After an agonizingly long 10 minutes Kai did a quick check of her vitals and then tried reducing the scaring for Weiss's stomach area. He passed out.

-Jaune-

*Thud*

Kai fell over on his side, his breaths shallow. Weiss layed covered in blood and clothes torn.

*click click*

"Oh no the deathstalkers!" Jaune yelled

Jaunes teamates had already tried fighting the last 3 beasts. Their bodys flung various places but they all were squirming or moving somehow. The last of the deathstalkers ran at the last man standing.

"Oh man oh man! Why me!" Jaune began to panic.

The first grimm lunged at him but Jaune backed up and dodged.

"No..." he said as the beowolves neared his teammates.

"NO YOU WONT TAKE THEM" he screamed "HHHHHHEEEAAAHH" Jaune shouted as he charged the deathstalkers. A hand grabbed him. It was kai.

"STOP" he said, kais voice boomed and echoed. Literally.

His Aura pulsed out of him, determination in every feature of his body.

He began floating into the air. The grimm stared in awe as kai began chanting a forgotten language. Runes and symbols lost in time circled him. His body began disintegrating

"Goodbye" were his last words.

-Blake-

*BOOM*

Blake awoke to a huge wave of power that knocked her from a tree she obviously was thrown on. She fell down to the ground which was about 5 feet away. Lading on her feet she then fell to her left.

"Ahg!" she exclaimed

Looking down their was a large gash down her leg, ripping her leggings, a small trickle of blood pulsed out of the open wound. Slowly she began standing again. Searing pain shot through her leg but she worked through it. She began limping to the clearing. Moving out of th e brush she saw a sight. There were chared corpses of grimm everywere. Jaune stood in the middle at his knees her teamates were around just collecting themselves. She limped over to Jaune.

"Juane...what happened?" She asked

"No...no...why...why him" he mumbled

"Jaune?" She said a bit worried

Tears rolling down his face he answered "he...he sacrificed himself for us... he he... saved us...and he... he turned to dust after." Jaune whispered as he sobbed.

"Oh god" Blake gasped

'Kai was a good kid. From what I saw of him he was great. A great, great, great person... and now he's gone.' Blake thought, Knealing a memory came back. She was at her old fighting class. The setion had just ended and she was walking back to her home, book in hand even In the darkness she read. She walked past that old creepy alleyway like in many movies a man lunged at the lone girl and she would never be seen again. This didnt happen to blake, she had been grabbed by a huge figure and was pulled to her knee's, her training kicked in but ir didn't help. She was about to be dragged into the darkness even though she fought her hardest, her novice education wasn't enough. Suddenly someone dropped behind the man who was taking her away, his face unreadable, covered by a hood. Dark purple lighting up the darkness. The man was knocked out in seconds, flat on his face. Her savior said one word...

"Run" he had said

And she did she ran all the way home not stopping for anything. Her savior, he had saved her twice.

-Ren-

Ren came to consciousness. The fact that he wasn't dead astonished him, he was sure it was his last fight. Smoke pillared up from were he had been launched from, he began to walk towards it wanting to know what had become of his peers... no his friends. He came apon a huge circle of blackened ground Jaune knealing in the middle, Blake crying silently next to him. Pyrrha tried to comfort them, Ruby was holding Yang... she was a mess, her hair ascew, face covered in tears as she cried, dirtied from head to toe.

Nora and Weiss sat outside the chared ground, sodden faces. Where was Kai?

Slowly fiting pieces together he figured it out. Kai had forced his life into aura to save everyone. He had sacrificed everything to keep them alive, he saved them. Awe struck he stood for minutes taking it all in. Finally he walked to Nora.

"Hey" she said. For once she sounded unexcited and... sad.

"Hey" Ren replied sitting down next to her.

"We lost Ren" Nora said

"What do you mean?" He questi oned

"Kai's dead. This was supposed to be easy. Remember as the days go on the hordes get stronger. Well its our first horde and we already had someone killed. We lost" Nora said dejectedly, almost depressed

"Nora...the loss of a man to save others is like a blessing. Never give up hope for the people who saw a way. Don't leave us, don't lose hope, we can still come up on top. Were a team remember?" Ren encouraged.

"Yeah...but Jaune and Yang are out of it..."she countered

"They'll come around. They have to." He said firmly

Hours passed as no one moved. Yangs sobs had slowed to whimpers. Jaune layed in a fetal possition with Pyrrha snuggled next to him. Blake meditated? She never did that to his knowledge. Ruby and Weiss had fallen asleep even if Weiss was blood stained from head to toe, they seemed to have fallen on eachother for warmth. Subconciously no dought. He and Nora just watched deep in thought. The sound of engines broke the heavy silence.

-Jaune-

Deep in remorse and regret, saddness and depresion, greatfulness and horrid reality Jaune grieved. His silent vigalence was cut short by the sound of engines. He looked up into the evening sky and saw the small transport airship unlike the one they came apon this on was small and agile. It desended a good 20 yards away from them. Jaune picked himself up and called for everyone to get up and follow him. Wether they did or not didn't bother him. He walked to the supply plane. The back ramp dropped and out came a slender person who also rolled out a large crate half as tall as her, she stood as the ramp closed and the ship flew away. 'I guess she's here to stay' Jaune thought he walked to the waiting figure with what seemed like 4 people behind him. He finally reached the crate and... person?

"Uhh...hi!" The figure said in a very heavy british accent.

"Hey" Jaune replied

"Uhm... I'm Velvet...pleased to meet you all." She said with a smile

"I'm Jaune" he said without returning the smile.

"Uhm... sorry...Vevlet you may have joined us at a bad time... I'm Blake" Blake said trying to be kind to Velvet.

Jaune just picked up the crate and walked to the camp. Pyrrha right behind.

Jaune heard Blake, Nora and Ren continue to talk to Velvet as he took the supplies to the camp. Pyrrha helped him with the crate. As they entered the camp the two set the crate down.

"You know Jaune I don't want you to feel alone... can you talk to me...please?" Pyrrha pleaded suddenly

He let out a audible sigh of relief and turned around and quickly embraced Pyrrha who hugged back.

"I just want to spend some time with you. That's all I need right now." Jaune said.

They walked quickly hand in hand to the hill next to camp. They layed down next to eachother, Pyrrha's head resting on his chest. Gazing up at the slowly forming stars as the others slowly recovered enough to move back to camp or to cry the night away.

-Authors Note-

This was a great chapter to me. Im publishing this as I'm hald asleep so sorry for any errors but I wanted to get another chapter out there. Anyway we now see that Blake has some untold history with Kai and I've added Velvet to the team. If you don't k ow her she's the rabbit faunus in I believe Jaunedice part 1, she's seen by Cardin and has a british accent. Anyway R&R and ill see you guys later. Probably another chapter on monday.


	7. Chapter 7

-Jaune-

Jaune and Pyrrha sat together on top of the hill In the shade of a small tree for hours watching the sun progressively go down. They talked about what happened to Kai, comforting eachother if one of them became degected with kind words and soothing tones. Finally the sun was setting and they began walkimg back tom camp.

As the pair walked through the camp entrance Ruby was on watch, prerched up on the crate of supplies, unopened.

"Hey Ruby" Jaune greated.

"Hey..." Ruby replied in a sullen tone, eye's puffy and cheeks slightly shinning with moisture. She had been crying

"How's it goin?" Jaune asked wondering why she was so sad, he thought she had no ties to kai and Shouldn't be so sad.

"Not so good" Ruby replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Pyrrha asked

"Well not really, I just can't stand seeing Yang so... broken." Ruby said pointing towards Yangs tent. "She's wasn't even crying after she broke up with her old boyfriend she had been with for 2 years. And she's only known Kai for a week or so, maybe not even. It's kind of scary." Ruby finished

"Yeah... it is a little odd." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... anyway... can we take a look at the crate?"

"Sure..." Ruby said as she hopped off the crate of supplies.

Ruby went over to the entrance to get a better view of the surrounding Unsheathed his sword and jabbed it into the gap between the lid and the rest of the crate, using the leveredge he wedged the top off which made a popping sound, peering in he saw lots of ammo, rations, water, some wall building materials and a note. Picking it up he read it in his head and then called the group over with a excited voice saying "Guys! Everyone! Something great is happening!"

Everyone came over except Yang.

"Yang its about Kai." Jaune said to her which perked her interest and she walked over, covering her face with a blanket.

Having everyones atention he read aloud "Ok guys its from Ozpin. Hello students I have seen that your comrade has been killed, or rather sacraficed for the greater good. Your friend is lost but i have found a way you can get him back. If you choose to you must travel to the waterfall you and Pyrrha and Nora found before midnight tomarrow. What you must do to get your friend back is the following: enter the waterfall you've discovere, their should be a portal the color of your comrades aura, this is when you enter limbo and take your friend out with the container I've provided in the crate, you open the hatch and it takes his soul into it so you can carry his being into the physical world. A word of warning, watch for the visions of those who've already been lossed by those who enter the portal, no matter how much you want them back don't open the jar for them it would ruin the device. Best of luck -Ozpin." Jaune said as he gained volume with every word, excitment building in the group with every phrase.

"Lets go then! Come on!" Yang screamed, determination In her eyes.

"Wait... what does he mean by entering limbo?" Jaune asked

"Its What many speculate as a time before real death but after living." Pyrrha explained.

"But how'd we do that without dieing ourselves?" Jaune still not convinced

"The waterfall Ozpin talked about must have some kind of portal" Blake chimed in

Thoughts raced through Jaune's mind. He felt guilty for not being able to save his friends. He felt respinsible for Kai's death and for letting his friends down. He was ashamed of the fake transcripts, of the weakness, of his dought. He had to save Kai or he would go insane with guilt.

"Lets move...now" Jaune ordered although it was nearly dark this had to be done and fast.

"But its almost dark, we should go in the morning, were all very tired." Weiss complained

"I'm going with or without any of your help, its my fault he's dead, none of you have to come." Jaune explained, a hint of dread in his voice.

"Yeah he saved us. So we should repay the favor. He's really important to the team... and me" Yang said, whispering the last part.

"I can't leave my sister out there alone. so if she goes I go" Ruby stated

"I can go too, your going to need me for my sight at the very least since it will be night soon." Velvet said

"It would be best if two or three people stayed back to protect the camp just in case any grimm come around" Pyrrha said "but I'd prefer going also" she added

"I'd like to go also... Kais important..." Blake nearly whispered

Yang gave a confused look, a jealous look.

"Me, Nora, and Weiss can stay back. We don't really have any ties to him." Ren offered

"Good... now can we please move?" Yang protested

"Alright guys we need to go if we want to have time to spare" Jaune said

* * *

The group walked their way to the forest, guided by Pyrrhas recolection of how to get to those damned falls. They walked for hours feet sore and heads hung low. They finally began hearing water.

"We're almost there!" Pyrrha yelled from the front of the group

Jaune let out an audable sigh, soon their would be no guilt, no regret, no thoughts plauging his mind.

He walked for the last 10 minutes trying to think of ways to enter this "portal" maybe it was the waterfall itself, maybe the water had special properties. He bumped into Pyrrha.

"Aaaah!" Pyrrha screached alarmingly, waving her arms for balance.

"Oh fuck!" Jaune cursed as they lost their footing and fell head over heals down the steep cliff side.

Their limbs entwined awkwardly as they fell down the incline. Getting nauseas Jaune almost threw up but finally they stopped rolling. It had to be a mirical thay they didn't get hurt. Finally he was able to open his eyes and was looking at bare skin. Pyrrhas hand was on his back as she recoveres from their fall.

"Uhhh... Jaune... could you please... get off my chest" Pyrrha said somewhat playfully but out of breath

"Wait... what!" Jaune lifted his head quickly with a giant blush on his face

The movement made a huge amount of pain go up Pyrrha's spine.

"AUGH" Pyrrha gasped out in pain.

"Pyrrha! What's wrong!" Jaune said distressingly

"My stomach! *AUHG* get off!" She yelled

"Oh jeez... what's wrong?! What's wrong!" Jaune said as he got of Pyrrhas body. A large piece of wood stuck through her abdomen. Seeing this he instantly blurted out. "Oh no"

"What! what is it!" Pyrrha demanded

"Uhhh... just don't look down... listen I want you to look up at the stars okay? Do it for me" Jaune tried to sound strong but was sounding more like a whimpering child.

He quickly tried remembering what Kai did to heal people. He remembered that he had ordered him to force his aura into a ball. Jaune decised to do that but first he had to get the branch out of his girlfriend s abdomen.

"Pyrrha... i need you to brace yourself" Jaune told her "This is going to hurt a lot."

Jaune heard the calls of his teammates as they scaled down the cliffside.

After a pause Pyrrha replied "ok I'm ready"

Jaune began pulling the skewer through. He subconsiosly used his aura to comfort the girl as he did the painful procedure.

"AHG...OWWWW... PLEASE STOP...STOP!" Pyrrha begged

Jaune kept pulling, finally he pulled the stake through and instantly projected his healing aura into a ball and plunged it into Pyrrha, he swept it back and fourth bringing relief of the pain to Pyrrha, sealing the puncture, reconnecting arteries, and completly healing the muscle and tissue. Out of breath Jaune fell onto his back, Pyrrha simply layed as she was.

"Are you guys ok!" Jaune heard someone yell.

"Oh my..." He heard Velvet gasp

"That's a lot of blood..." she said

"She's ok guys...I...I healed her" Jaune said in a tired voice.

"Whay happened exactly?" Blake asked

"We fell down the cliff and a branch punctured her abdoman, tI ook it out and formed a ball with my aura, healed her." Jaune sputtered out.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Ruby questioned

"No. How can we tell" Jaune replied

"I'm ok... I feel... a lot better." Pyrrha nearly whimpered

She slowly sat up, then began testing her flexability. She checked her wounded area, covered in blood. A small scar took the place of the gapping wound.

"Jaune... thank you... thank you so much." Pyrrha said in Appreciation

"Huh.. anytime" Jaune replied

"We should be moving guys." Jaune said

"Jaune you need to rest. You'll be no help to Kai if your exhausted, after that much aura use you should be passed out." Pyrrha tisked regaining her composer

"No, its my fault he's dead I want to do it now" Jaune said trying to sound assertive but nearly falling over while doing so.

"No... you'll take a nap and like it." Pyrrha said playfully pushing Jaune to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune complained

"Jaune... Its over 24 hours until the deadline. Dont push yourself to death, then what happens? We lose you instead of Kai. Now take a few hours atleast" Pyrrha said with not a budge in her tone.

"Fine" Jaune said defeatedly

"Alright you two rest, we'll go find this portal for now." Ruby said

"Come on guys" Ruby ordered without consent of Jaune or Pyrrha.

The rest of the group left.

"Oh Jaune" Pyrrha tisked after the group left

"What?" he replied

"Your laying in a pool of blood! My blood! Get off it!" She said annoyed

"Oh jeez... I'm covered in it... lets go find something to wash off in atleast to get a bit of this off, you could use it too." Jaune offered.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, some beowolves might show up if we don't." Pyrrha agreed.

-Ruby-

Ruby looked back as her group went exploring. She saw Pyrrha crouching down next to Jaune.

"God their so cute together. I wish I could do that with someone." Ruby thought. She nearly tripped on a root which caught her attention back to the mission. They reached the large lake in front of the water fall. The never ending roar almost hurt. Ruby leaned over to Blake.

"Can you start grappling around the walls and see if you find anything?" Ruby hollered. Her voice nearly drowned out. Blake nodded and flung Gambol Shroud to a near wall dispite it being very dark.

Walking over to Weiss, Ruby told her "Hey can you use your glyphs to go through the waterfall?!"

"Sure!" Weiss yelled back

Ruby now walked over to the other two girls.

"Hey can you two look around the shore and see if you find anything?!" Ruby told Velvet and Yang.

"Alright!" They replied.

Now all of the team was covering ground. Ruby unsheathed her scythe and shot off a few rounds to project her to the very top of the falls.

The search had begun.

-Kai-

Kai floated in the pitch black space of limbo.

"So there is life after death huh?" Kai thought.

He continued contemplating his existence until he saw a large purple tinted portal open up. He moved towards it and saw that a figure standed behind the purple tint. Getting closer he saw Weiss, Ruby, Blake, a new face, and Yang... oh how he missed her with her sarcasm, her voice, her passion. Then behind them he noticed Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune stepped forward and took out a container looking device and extended it into the portal.

* * *

-Jaune-

Jaune had been woken up abruptly by Ruby and was forced to run after her with Pyrrha right behind them. Ruby had found the portal after jumping up to the top of the waterfall, a temple stood in the middle of the rover flowing towards the edge of the waterfall. The time it took to scale down the mountainous cliffside was a while, although easier because dawn was just breaking giving a slight light.

Jaune walked up to the steps of the temple towards the rest of the group. Finally reaching the portal he receved nods of approval as he reached for the portal and extended the device Ozpin had given them. He had his finger on the opening hatch and waited for what he guessed was Kai's spirit. Jaune learned how to opperate the jar machanism while they were heading for the falls and was fairly certaint that he could get it to work. What he didn't expect was the images that he saw through the portal. He saw his mother, she had died giving birth to him but he knew her from pictures and strories he was told. Jaune almost oppened the device because of her pleading blue eyes. Thumb on the hatch he applied a light pressure.

"Jaune! Its a vision! Its not real!" He heard Ruby call out

He stopped and let his mothers face disperse into the black abyss. He saw horrid things after that, wounded soilders fresh from battle, people having been gorred, people mauled to death by the grimm. He saw aganizingly slow deaths by illness, he hated not helping all these poor people. Finally he saw a very tan hand extend from the blackness and grab ahold of the device. Soon a face amerged and another arm, then a torso and then a pair of legs. Kai floated before him. In shock Jaune held his movements.

"Jaune... open it." Someone said behind him eagerly

Shaking out of shock he pressed the hatch. It burst open with a furious light and sucked Kai into it. It closed. Taking his hand out of the portal with the device in tow he turned to his group.

"What now" he asked.

"I guess you open it again." Ruby said

"Well what else could we do." Jaune asked

"We could smash it." Yang offered

"That may not be the best idea." Blake replied

"Is their any other butttons?" Pyrrha asked.

"No... just the hatch." Jaune said

"Well I think we reopen it. Nothing else to do really." Yang said eager to try something.

"I guess so." Jaune said "well... here goes nothing."

He pressed the hatch and a brilliant light emitted from it, almost blinding, everyone turned to shield their eyes. He heard a yell. The ground shaked underneath him and he felt things fly past him. With a final yell the noise silenced and the bright light diminished and finally he was able to see what was before him. Kai knealed in front of him, his hand in a fist punching the ground. He heard him pant and then lifting his head up Kai said in a shaky voice "Thank you" before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I was sick but anyway how'd you readers like the chapter? Am I going to fast? To slow? Tell me what you think, any ideas? **

**Anyway the next chapter will be out on in the next 2-3 days. Also thanks for reading until this point! And just to tell you guys since I'm having a lot of fun doing this the stories far from over, I already jave some ideas for some chapters. Well ill see you guys in the next chapter!**

**(If you have an ideas message me and if its to my liking ill put it in) -Symph out!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Yang-

Yang looked down on Kai's body, his chest rising and falling. Unexplainable joy surged through her. He was alive, alive! She didn't know what made her so attached to the man laying before her but all she knew was that he was hers and he hadn't been taken away from her. Suddenly a surge of guilt passed through her. She had been becoming overly protective of him, giving dirty looks to people who obviously wanted friendship and only that. like Blake. Coming to terms with what she did she vowed to stop doing that. Finally her mind settled and her shock was gone. Now all she wanted to do was curl up next to Kai and lay there with him for hours in front of the portal. 'Wait... where's the portal?' Yang thought looking to where the oval of purple used to be but it wasn't there.

"Uhhh guys... where's the portal?" She asked.

"It must have disappeared..." Ruby replied.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Yang said sarcastically as the first grin in hours showed on her face making Ruby smirk slightly.

"It probably doesn't matter. We have him back right" Jaune said.

"Yeah we should get back to camp and celebrate!" Ruby suggested.

"Do we have enough food for that?" Blake asked.

"Does it really matter? I mean..." Yang began but was cut off by massive amounts of growling.

Black figures dashed around in the darkness, they reassembled a sort of large cat. Sharp white fangs dripping with saliva and red eyes dashing hungrily from side to side stood out among the darkness giving the group of 4 humans vision on their enemies and the 2 faunus better targets to hit. The pack of large cats moved forward. Yang saw they didn't really resemble grimm, their black pelts smooth instead of rugged tufts of fur. no jagged, eicked horns stuck out anywhere. These creatures were different but that didn't change the fact that they were obviously hostile. The largest cat moved forward with two more behind him. Three other pairs of eyes circled the group as they formed a circle around Kai through a unspoken agreement. The pride of cats continued to circle the would be prey, not attacking or advancing anymore. The group of people held their ground not able to move so they didn't have an opening to grab Kai. It was an agonizing hour. Finally Kai stired from his sleep, the sun was now on the verge of bringing entire light to the waterfall. No one seemed to notice Kai stand and then push between Yang and Pyrrha out of the circle.

"Kai what are you doing!" Yang yelled.

"Just trust me" he said stopping a respectful distance from the sleek creature.

"Greetings fair beast. What is it that angers you." Kai asked the creature.

"Has he gone insane? Yang asked Pyrrha who still stood next to her.

The alpha cat began circling Kai. Judging him.

"Kai! What are you doing!" Yang yelled anxiously.

"Stay where you are! Please just trust me" Kai replied.

After an agonizingly long ten minutes the Alpha pressed its massive head against the palm of Kai's hand. Much to the awe of his teammates Kai tackled the cat to the ground, putting it into a headlock and petting its head vigerously which was quite the task considering the creature was ridable by Kai.

"Haha! I missed you buddy!" Kai said to the cat as it licked his face.

"What!" The group said in unison except for Blake who walked over to the cat.

"Yes yes its good to see you too, Oscar." Blake said as the cat trotted over to her meeting the faunus halfway between the group and Kai. Giving Oscar a pet she looked at Kai.

"Kai I believe it's time we explain our history." Blake told Kai.

"Yeah what is going on Kai!" Yang said a quiver in her voice.

"Don't worry Yang its nothing that effects us." Kai explained.

"Explain then." Yang replied.

"Oh well everyone might as well take a seat its a long story." Kai advised as he walked over and sat down with his cat... maybe not a cat... Oscar resembled a puma or mountain lion but larger. Kai leaned on the pumas abdomen as it layed down behind him and began his long story.

"Ok so this is a trip down memory lane. I guess i'll start from the begining." Kai began rubbing his eyes. "So it all began with a night in the middle of winter. I was walking back towards my house, or well I had a place I slept on the roof. Eitherway I went home by roof. It was easier for me, no people, lots of space and all that. So as I'm on my way home I hear a scream. Its coming from an alleyway so I figure its not good. I peer over the edge and I see a girl just my age being dragged into the dark alleyway by a man who doesn't look very... kind. So I drop behind him and clock him with my staff and tell her to run. She ran all the way home." Kai finished the first part of his story.

"Blake you want to continue." Kai asked, gesturing towards Blake.

"I suppose." Blake agreed.

"So after this happens I feel obligated to thank my savior properly. I didn't know who it was because he wore his cloak but I figured he walked on the roof because he dropped behind the man who tried to... yeah... so I climbed the building near the alley and waited all day for him to show up. Finally at the same time I was almost taken he came around. We talked for some time, I expressed my thanks and he accepted them and then I asked him where he stayed... he took me there and he lead me to a lean-to with a hook for his cloak, a small basket of fruits and dried meats, a blanket, and a large black wild cat, or rather Oscar. Now knowing he had such horrible living arrangements I offered him a place to stay. We both didn't have any parents so we made due with what we had. We had a decent living, going to combat school and I would sneak out to do my White Fang duties until I stopped but me and Kai went through a period where we couldn't feed Oscar so we let him go and promised him that one day we'd find him again. We decided to go to Beacon and to keep our friendship a secret so we could live our own paths In life. But obviously that's not how things were ment to be." Blake finally finished.

"That's the short version. Not even including the ways we got by Blake? That's the best part!" Kai teased. "And Yang... Blakes like a sister to me nothing else." He ended getting a nod from Yang.

"Well thats... interesting. Why did you guys not tell us?" Ruby asked.

"We wanted love lifes and other things and having such strong ties with another of the opposite gender would block some options. Either way we're telling you now." Kai explained.

By now the sun was almost halfway through the sky.

"We should get going guys Nora, Ren, and Weiss are pribably getting worried." Jaune said. Knowing it was an order everyone got up to begin the 7-8 mile treck back.

"So ya coming with us or going with your friends Ozzie?" Kai asked Oscar.

After a pause Oscar nudged Kai. "Alright lets go!" Kai said excitedly. The rest of Oscars pack rubbed against him giving a last goodbye. They left directly after.

* * *

The group of 8 walked back to camp. Conversing and discusing the confusion of Kai and Blake's story and also Kai's resurrection. Finally after a agonizingly long time Kai walked right next to Yang and put his arm around her.

"I missed you." Kai said leaning his head onto her's.

Letting out a sigh of relief Yang said "Don't ever do that to me again or you'll wish you were dead." Yang treatened as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey you know if my cloak is gone or not?" Kai asked eagerly.

"Yeah I have it surprisingly its the one thing that wasn't gone from your, what do you call that thing you did?" Yang asked

"An aura overflow." Kai answered.

"Yeah your cloak is the only thing that survived." Yang repeated.

"Ah well its time for another weapon anyway." Kai said.

"I was so distraught when you... overflowed." Yang said after a pause. "I cried for hours. I haven't cried for years and this made me do it for hours. I just didn't know what to do. I... I think I love you Kai." Yang finished, stopping Kai in his tracks. Thinking she said the wrong thing Yang began saying something but was cut off by lips pressing against hers. The answer was obvious.

The group had just began walking out of the forest onto the plains. The campsite was alight with a campfire but something blocked the light from shining exactly on them. Reaching the entrance of the campsite they where greated by Nora, Ren, and Weiss happy for their safe return until Oscar walked through.

"What is that!" Weiss shrieked grabbing her rapier.

"NO WAIT STOP!" Kai said jumping in front of Oscar.

"Oh your alive!" Weiss said happily. "Uh I mean oh your alive... good for you" Weiss said in a meaner tone as she retreated to her tent with rose red cheeks.

"Hey were did these walls come from?" Ruby asked.

"Well since we found some building materials in the supply crate we built these walls so we're more protected when we sleep." Ren replied "Had to do something productive while you all were gone." He added.

"Nice job." Jaune complimented.

"Thanks" Ren said back.

"Well we better get some rest, been a long few days." Jaune said walking to his tent.

-Kai-

Kai walked over to his sleeping area with Oscar who curled up into a ball, his head resting on Kais stomach after he layed down. Yang walked over and layed down with her head on his chest. Kais arm extended around her and slowly pat Oscars head making the huge cat purr.

"It's been a day huh." Kai said.

"Yeah..." Yang whispered.

"I'm sorry I put you through this but there was no other way we could have gotten out of that." Kai apologized.

"It's ok. your here now." Yang replied.

"So what do you think of Oscar?" Kai asked.

"I think he's already growing on me." Yang said as Oscar licked her hand. "Although he's really big." Yang complained

The couple conversed until sleep took them into their own dreams. Minds resting from the tension of two days without sleep.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Kai woke up to the mid morning sun. He layed alone on his sleeping mat, his cloak layed on top of him. Getting up he put his cloak on and headed for the entrance of the camp. Hearing voices he turned the corner and the whole team was around a circular table. A map was in the middle and everyone was discusing with pencils in hand, drawing on the map and erasing mistakes.

"So the dead man lives" Blake said agnologing Kai's arrival.

"Yeah I'm alive... what's happening." Kai asked in a tired tone.

"Tactics... so we don't have to do this again." Jaune explained.

"Ooh really? I love tactics. What have you got so far?" Kai asked Jaune

"Well we have most of our area mapped out. And right now we're trying to come up with a plan to increase our chances of winning battles with the grimm. Any ideas?" Jaune replied.

"Well having the high ground is always a good thing so I say we make sure we are on some sort of incline. Also we don't want to waste our energy charging across the battle field so we should stay put of the highest point of the hill, then the grimm will be tired or atleast they'll be unbalanced." Kai preached to the team. "Then we need to figure out what possible formation we should have now that theirs 11 able fighters including Oscar. So what I propose is a circle but instead of everyone spread apart we can have two people who are next to eachother and then a space and then there is one person with a ranged weapon who will help the most troubled side. Then the person in the middle can make sure no grimm get behind a group. This would give us the best coverage, safety, and has a plan for mistakes." Kai continued "so who is in favor of this plan?" Kai asked the group. The decision was a unanimous.

"Ok so where is the highest point on the hill?" Kai asked.

"Right here" Velvet nearly whispered pointing to the direct middle of the hill.

"Wonderful, now Velvet what weapons do you use?" Kai questioned.

"I don't... I use hand to hand combat." Velvet answered shyly.

"Alright, that's good to know." Kai said as he started marking letters on the map. At the peak of the hill he put down a circle and began putting letters on certaint spots the letters had two grouped together and then a gap between the next two. Finally he finished. Now each letter coresponds to someones name. I've grouped who I've grouped because of their fighting styles. Remeber that we are west of the hill. Ok Nora and Weiss you will face the northeast, Ren and Ruby will take the southeast front, Jaune and Pyrrha you will face east, Velvet and Blake you will take the north west and me and oscar will take to south west. Yang my dear, you will be in the middle." Kai explained enthusiastically.

"Sounds good. Now lets get ready for tomarrow." Jaune said. Everyone hopped to it.

* * *

**Hey readers! This chapter had a lot of backstory and explaining and all that jazz but It was fun to wright. Now I am taking In suggestions, one gave me one last night and its coming in the next chapter! Also I wright directly from my head. What ever I think of goes down on paper so if I get a bit jumpy between topics please tell me! Ill see you guys in the next chapter! -Symph**


	9. Chapter 9

The group of 11 was sitting on top of the hill. The sun was just breaking over the horizon giving the sky a pinkish hue. The red forest was silent and still, no breeze shook the leaves of the thousands of trees. The plains west of where the team was positioned was quiet and unmoving, a dreadful silence was cast over the group only broken by small coughs or movements.

The sun was shining its light down in early morning rays. And orange color painted the green plains on the cloudless morning. Relishing in its beauty the group waited for their opponents to arrive. Looking over the group the sun cast warm rays onto the teams backs casting away the morning chill. Finally after nearly an hour of waiting vibrations began shaking the ground and brought the team to attention, they looked to the west. On the horizon was a mass of black charging forward. Apon closer look a dark blue dot was just ahead of the grimm.

"What is that?" Ren asked.

"It looks... like a person." Kai replied.

"How can you tell." Jaune asked.

"Well considering its blue not black, its running ahead of them, and how the grimm are charging after it I'm pretty sure its not their friend." Yang said sarcastically.

"Should we help?" Velvet asked.

"I mean I don't really have a weapon so I'd rather stay up here." Kai said suddenly realizing he didn't have his staff.

"Lets just see if he makes it over here." Jaune said

"Oh come on you arn't going to help him...her whatever!" Blake protested.

"We don't even know who it is! They could be a convict or insane for all we know." Weiss argued logically.

"It can't be... its a kid... a girl I think." Ruby said as she looked through the scope on cresent rose.

"Ah great here I go again... cover me!" Kai said as he began teleporting. A purple ball formed around him as runes of his symbol began dancing on the surface. The sphere collapsed and Kai was seen reappearing a good 30 yards in front of the running figure.

-Kai-

Kai knew he had forced the group into this situation but he didn't care. Everyone deserves a chance so as he appeared a good distance in front of the target. Getting a quick moment to take a look at the surroundings. The figure he was trying to save was approaching fairly quick. The person was being chased by too many Ursi. A quick estimate of how many there were was atleast 200. After a few seconds the person was almost next to him, Kai began running in the same direction to keep speed with the somewhat feminine figure. Seeing his team was at the base of the hill almost 200 yards away he tried getting level with the person as they ran. Finally getting close enough to communicate he began his plan on how to save his and the other persons ass.

"Hey you! Follow me if you don't want to be trampled by that clusterfuck of Ursa!" Kai yelled to the other person.

"Alright!" The person yelled back, slightly long raggedy brown hair covering part of the strangers face.

The two ran as fast as they could towards the rest of the group which had started getting into position about 70 yards away. The Ursa were gaining ground but everytime one got close enough to strike, it was struck down by a furry of bullets. Now they were only 10 yards away when Weiss screamed out "DUCK!" As she flung a huge jet of ice dust outward. Kai nearly got frozen, but rolled under the horizontal arc of bluish dust. The front lines of the horde of Ursi was frozen in place and slowed the rest of the horde so they couldn't charge right through the group. Reaching the safer area near his team Kai and the stranger both had their hands on their knees panting.

"Oscar... fetch me a big stick." Kai said to his Giant cat which dashed off.

"Alright listen guy. help us kill these Ursa and we may not slice your head off." Jaune said to the new comer.

"Sure, fine whatever, I was dead anyway." Said the person in blue as he pulled out two swords, one with a blue blade and another with a white blade. The swords edges sunk into the hilt of the sword as it shifted into duel pistols,again one blue and the other white. The owner began firing off heavy rounds at the Ursa. Ruby started firing also along with Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Yang and Pyrrha. Dozens of Ursa dropped onto the field, dark blood dripping onto the ground, nearly 50 were dead by the time the rest reached the group. Switching to melee the team held their ground. Kai broke position so he could do something effective which included snapping the necks of the smaller Ursa, his spot was filled by the blue swordsman, the newcomer was certainly not new to fighting as the swordsman laughed with a cocky attitude as he swung the duel swords around. After only minutes of battling Yang picked off the last Ursa. The team was hardly tired after only 10 minutes of battle.

"Alright... now that that's out of the way ,who... the hell... are you" Kai said to the now not so new comer, pointing his finger at him

"My name is Romeo, Romeo Blue." He said.

"Alright Romeo... I'm Kai, these are my friends." Kai said as he gestured to himself and the rest of the group. "Now why are you out here" Kai finished.

"I'm not going to tell a whole bunch of exiles who I am!" Romeo retorted smartly.

"Hey we're not exiles! We're students. Hunters and huntresses. Ya know the whole protect people from monsters deal." Ruby corrected.

"No offense but arn't you all a bit young to be Hunters." Romeo said hypocritically.

"Your not so old yourself there kid" Kai said in a passive aggressive tone.

"Yeah we did say we were students didn't we?" Yang added

"So your students. Not hunters or huntresses." Romeo retorted

"Anyway before I burn this bridge do you know what direction Vale is in. I need to find the headmaster of beacon." Romeo asked before anyone could make a response to his previous statement

"Oh professor Ozpin. What do you want with him?" Ruby asked.

"I need help." Romeo said dryly.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Listen I appreciate the saving me from a huge horde of Ursa but I should get going before nightfall." Romeo said completely ignoring the question as he began to turn to leave.

"Hey if you don't want a free ride to beacon that's your choice." Kai said stopping Romeo dead in his tracks.

"What free ride." Romeo said as he turned back around.

"Like we said were students. Students from beacon." Kai explained, a slight smirk displayed on his face.

"Uhhh... didn't expect that." Romeo said in supprise. "Why are students from Beacon out here?" He asked

"We'll tell you if you tell us your story." Ruby suggested.

"I guess... well I'm Romeo Blue. Uhm... I'm out here because my village was ransacked by a horde of grimm. Everyone from my village is dead... everyone. I'm trying to find Ozpin because he's a family friend and I need a place to stay so I intend to attend beacon when I'm acceptable to the school." Romeo explained. "That's all I'd like to tell. It gets emotional after that." He explained.

"Well as I said I'm Kai, this Is Ruby, Yang her sister, Weiss of the schnee dust company, Blake the bookworm, Jaune our leader, Pyrrha our most famous member, Nora who is excites all the time, Ren a very quiet guy, Oscar my pet, and Velvet the rabbit faunus." Kai introduced them with a slight grin received scoffs, tisks, a shocked look from Jaune, and passive aggresive looks. "We're out here on a mission to stop any grimm from getting to vale. They all come to this bottle neck for some reason so we're here to stop them from going any further." Kai explained. "And that's all we're willing to tell." Kai teased

"Well this doesn't seem to hard, only a small horde of grimm every now and then. Why is it so important?" Romeo asked.

"Oh today was the easiest day we've had. See I died three days ago!" Kai said cheerily

"Wait what!?" Romeo said a bit taken back.

"Its a long story" Yang said.

"Yeah and its quite confusing if you wern't there" Blake said.

"Well are we standing here all day or do you guys have a camp or something?" Romeo asked

"Yeah we have a camp. Lets go guys." Jaune said. "Listen Romeo a supply ship comes every 3 days to drop off whatever we need. When it comes hopefully you'll be able to hop on it. No promises though."

"I understand. Anyway how big is your camp? Is there anymore of you?" Romeo asked as the group of now 12 walked up the steep hill. Kai seemed to have found a walking stick and was using it to hile up the mountain.

"Its just a cluster of tents with a fire pit in the middle. Nothing much. And this is everyone." Jaune answered "so you said your village was ransacked... what exactly happened?"

"Well... it was chaotic. Fire was everywhere, people being mauled were strewn across the streets... my family was the only family with real fighting training and so we tried to defend our... home. And we couldn't stop the grimm... there were to many..." Romeo paused "my father, mother, and sister died... I'm the only one to survive the entire attack." By now tears welled I Romeo's eye threatening to come out.

"I'm...sorry for your loss... thats gotta be hard." Jaune said trying to calm Romeo down.

"Its whatever. I can't change it." He said dryly in reply

"Listen if you want to. You can stay with us for a while... we need all the help we can get... besides your not so bad." Jaune said awkwardly.

"Ill think about it." Romeo said as he stroked his chin.

Now the group reached the peak of the hill. The bright orange sun glowed bright in the sky making the group shield their eyes with their hands. The camp was empty, the same as they had left it.

"Camps right there. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Jaume told Romeo.

"Alright." Romeo replied.

-Romeo-

As the group of students and himself scaled down the hill Romeo started to feel fatigue take over his body, his posture slouched, his steps shortened, generally he felt horrible. He felt Dirty, a feeling he hated. The group walked through the entrance to the camp and the 11 dispersed leaving Romeo to find his own place to rest. Although he wouldn't admit it he was extremely uncomfortable and nervous. He didn't know why, he was a very outgoing person. Popular, funny, easygoing, and by no means awkward. But for some reason one person in the camp made butterflies well up in his stomach. Finally getting tired of being so sweaty and dirty he asked the nearest person where he could wash up.

"Uhm... excuse me." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied brightly.

"Do you guys have a place I can wash up?" Romeo asked politely, the most formal he'd been in years.

"Uhh...well no... you could help me find a place though... we've been trying to find a place like that for the time we've been here but we haven't found anything." Ruby explained.

"Well i guess i could help... where haven't you checked?" Romeo asked.

"The only place we didn't check yet was to the east. Maybe we shpuld start there." Ruby said.

"Sure. Lets go then." Romeo said back.

"Let me just let Jaune or Kai know, meet me over there." Ruby said, pointing over to the entrance of the camp as she went to go tell Jaune or Kai where she was off to.

Walking over to the entrance he heard a yelp of supprise and turned around. Ruby was jumping out of a yellow tent, cheeks red with embaressment. After a few seconds she walked over to Romeo.

"Alright lets go." Ruby said, walking through the entrance.

The two walked in the direct opposite of the hill. Heading across the relatively flat land, accept a few mellow hills. The grass was a dim green, wind blew across the plains and ruffled Romeo's hair. Ruby simply skipped ahead of him. After a little while of walking Ruby dropped back to walk with Romeo.

"So how old are you?" She asked him.

"15, almost 16" He said.

"Really? Me too!" Ruby replied.

"Cool... hey what happened back at camp in that yellow tent?" Romeo asked as they walked.

"Oh...hehe... yeah my sister was ahh... making out with her boyfriend." Ruby said a slight blush on her cheeks as she cringed at the recent event.

"Oh wow. Who's your sister? I didn't really see her when Kai introduced everyone.

"She's the blonde one. Real long hair. Purple eyes." Ruby described.

"Oh her. You two don't look to alike do you?" Romeo said

"Well were not blood related." Ruby explained.

"That would explain it." Romeo replied.

"Hey is that water?" Romeo said as he saw a blue pool they almost walked past.

"Oh wow that is. That's a lot of water... howd we almost miss that?" Ruby said as she examined the extencive lake in front of them.

"There's no way we almost walked past that." Romeo objected. "That's a bit embarassing..." he added.

"Well anyway I'm going to get washed up." Romeo warned.

"Oh sorry ill just wait over there. I need to take a wash too." Ruby explained. "Be quick!" She added cheerfully as she walked over a small hill.

Romeo took a look at the extensive pool of water. It was probably 25-30 yards in length and looked reasonably deep. Enough for a 5'8'' boy to wash with.

-Ruby-

Ruby couldn't believe what she was doing. After walking over the hill she waited for maybe 10 minutes before she found herself crawling behind a bush at the top of the small hill and spying on someone. Spying! Even as much as she tryed to force herself to look away she couldn't. The first time she saw Romeo in his blue and white armor she nearly lost it. She had a huge crush as she sometimes did in Signal. For some reason she felt different about him though.

Ruby looked at Romeo's lean figure, not very muscular or buff but lightweight and thin. His medium length brown hair was straightening out as it was covered in water. Finally Ruby got a hold of herself and brought herself down, ashamed of her actions. All she could think of was what she had just done. Whether it was worth it or not and if she really cared. The sun began being covered with clouds in its late morning/early afternoon state. Finally Romeo walked over the hill, fully clothed and looking neat and organized.

This was the first time Ruby got a good look at Romeo's apperal and look. He had white pants and shirt with blue detail on its collar, waistline, and a blue star with angel wings spread behind it on each sleve. He had white shoulder pads with the same patterns and a cape that was a royal blue with the symbol on its back. He had a matching royal blue skarff around his neck. Ruby looked at his face and saw that his features showed very little masculinity but on his right cheek was a small scar which stuck out on his pale skin. His eyes were black and Ruby got lost in them very quickly.

"Uhh Ruby... are you going to get washed up or something?" Romeo asked as Ruby stared at him.

"OH...yeah sorry!" Ruby exclaimed awkwardly, rushing over the hill.

-Romeo-

He and Ruby began walking back to camp, talking about weapons, music, and their personal experiences. Romeo had to admit he was warming up to the group and was really considering staying. Finally the two reached the camp. Walking in Ruby said a quick good bye before telling everyone about the place they could bathe which was quickly spread through out the camp. Romeo just stepped back and leaned on the low stone wall. A engine was heard in the distance.

The group watched as the supply ship landed a decent distance away. Dropping off a largish crate the door ramp began to close. Romeo tensed, this was his chance, his chance to be safe, but did he want that? He asked himself

His answer was displayed by his actions. Romeo was tired of being safe, his parents always kept him safe even though they were the only valiant fighters in his village. His feet stayed in place as the airship flew off. Jaune and Kai ran to go get the crate. They jogged back and placed it in the camp. He stood back as Jaune popped off the crate's top. Kai peered in, his face lighting up, he took out a 6 foot long glaive. The shaft was made of a chestnut colored wood covered by a double helix of dark brown leather, a dark almost black shade of purple metal was what made up the elaboratly curved metal on the end of the shaft of wood. The weapon almost looked like a sculpture but turned deadly. Two dips in the wood served as hand placement. Kai walked a decent distance away from the rest of the group. He swung the weapon like it was an extention of his body as he used its weighted side to twirl arou d his body. At closer inspection their was a crest embroidered on the glaives metal blade, a hawk with its wings spread behind it and a staff and Katana crossed behind it. Romeo watched as a button was pressed and the glaive's metal blade looked as if it melted onto the smooth shaft forming a staff. Another button was presses and the metal formed a katana.

"Its feel like my old staff... more versitile... and seems to operate on magnetism to move its blade to another form." Kai mumbled.

"Alright. So Romeo." Kai said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Romeo said, snapping to attention.

"Lets see how well you fight." Kai told more than asked.

"Like a duel?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah. Ill only use the staff and you can use non-leathal ammo." Kai explained quickly.

"Alright, your lucky I have some non leathals." Romeo said as he unsheathed his swords and switched to non lethal rounds.

Kai lead him to the plains north of the camp with the group of 10 bystanders formed two lines, making a crude sparing field.

"Alright blue boy, if you push your opponent out of bounds you win, if you knock then to the ground and point your weapon at their neck you also win. And by the way if I lose I have a excuse, I have a new weapon. If you lose then that makes you even worse." Kai taunted as he tried to get under Romeo's skin much to Romeo's unknowing.

"Lets put your mouth were your skill is!...IN the DIRT!" Romeo taunted back as made the first move.

Stabbing forward with his swords, using his aura to add speed to his strike. He had never had anyone block this move. He flew threw the air at speed that was almost invisible to untrained eyes. Romeo closed the distance between him and Kai in less than two seconds. To Romeos suppries he didn't hit anything but was thrown to near the edge of the makeshift arena, he slid through the dirt browning his white clothes. Kai stood back and chuckled a bit. He didn't let it show that Romeo almost hit him dead on. Scrambling up Romeo switched his swords to pistols and began firing. Kai seemed to have experience dodging dust bullets. Just as Romeo was sure he had Kai a grapple hit him strait in to chest, clinging on to his shirt it pulled him forward. He used this to his advantage and charhed the staff wielder who used this to wrap the cord around the swordmans legs and tripping him. Now the swordsman lay face down in the dirt as Kai pointed his staff at the opponents neck. The match was over.

The grapple unravelled around his legs and left him sitting upright with his face burried in his knees. Everyone walked away except for two people. Looking up Romeo saw Ruby's extended hand and Kai standing right next to him. Romeo took Ruby's hand and was pulled up. Letting go he looked at Kai who bowed. He bowed back and then a question formed in his head.

"Romeo if you want I can teach you my methods." Kai offered suddenly before Romeo could aay anything.

"What?... I didn't hear you?" Romeo asked a bit baffled. He had known these people for a few hours and he was already part of the group, he was being offered a most likely one in a lifetime offer.

"Listen I see potential in you and though I'm still a student and you still are a valiant fighter I can teach you ways to fight better." Kai repeated.

"I'm sorry this is all happening too quickly. Just let me think it over." Romeo replied.

"Sure. Sorry if we warmed up to fast." Kai appologized as he turned to leave.

He and Ruby just stood north of the camp in silence.

"Have I told you guys Im a musician?" Romeo blurted out.

-Kai-

He didn't know why he liked Romeo but something drew Kai towards the other martial artist. Whatever it was it didn't matter. Kai thought these over as he entered the camp. He began cooking a meal while talking to Yang when he was interupted by the strums of an accustic guitar.

"Hey can you finish this up, I have something I want to do real quick?" Kai asked.

"Sure" yang replied sullenly.

"Thanks a bunch Yang" Kai said guiltily.

Kai ran over to his sleeping area and pulled out a large black case with a handle from his bag. He ran towards the noise. Finally he saw Romeo playing a song. He was perched on a large boulder and Ruby sat at the bottom of the rock. The tune was slow and melodic and Kai instantly recognized it as a duet. He heard Ruby and Romeo begin to sing a sad song about the war that had happened generations ago. He decided not to interupt. He went back to the camp and put the large case back into his bag and he walked back to his now finished meal that was for dinner.

"Hey. What was it you were doing?" Yang asked as Kai returned.

"Well I heard music and wanted to know who was playing." Kai explained

"Well who was?" Yang questioned.

"Romeo was. He was singing a duet with your sister." Kai finished.

"Oh...wow." Yang said in shock.

"Is that surprising?" Kai said quizzingly.

"Yeah... Ruby hasn't ever been with someone so it is. Anyway why did you HAVE to find oht who was playing?" Yang said nosily

"Well I'm a musician too..." Kai whispered.

"Well todays just full of surprises! " Yang said sarcasticly.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hey guys! So I finally posted all of my pre writen story (as in I wrote before I published the story) and I'm trying to take it slower but I am obviously failing. Anyway thank you for reviewing and giving me ideas and request. I can add one more OC so if you have an idea TELL ME. To Ghost Fire 6, who gave me the idea for Romeo, thank you. Reviews are appriciated! PM me if you have any ideas! See you guys in the next chapter! -Symph out! (Please report any spelling errors, I am horrible with grammer :P)**


	10. UPDATE CHAPTER

Hey readers!

So this is an update...

I haven't posted lately due to sickness and schoolwork, not a very good combo. Anyway I am going to be uploading chapters every thursday so I can really make sure that I make the story progress correctly and so there are no grammer mistakes, etc. I pick thursday because that was when RWBY came out with a new episode. So hopefully the upcoming chapters are better than the first ones.

**PLEASE PM OR REVIEW, I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS AND MOTIVATION.**

Thanks for reading!

* * *

11/28/13

Hey readers! This is an update that hopefully you all will see. So I'm cutting to the chase. I have hit a HUGE writers block and lack of motivation. I will upload a new chapter as soon as I make sure its high quality as I know the first ones were rushed and not all that great because I flew by the seat of my pants so as soon as I plan some things out I assure you, the readers, that this story will be better than ever.

As I have had this block for a while I'm starting a new story so I can rethink my ideas and test out new styles of writing. I will continue to update this story don't worry about that. Thanks again and Happy Thanksgiving


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- Hey readers! A new chapter is finally here! There will still be one on thursday so don't worry about that. Any way I've decided to use chapter 10 as my update page so of this is updated and theres not a new chapter check that. Anyway I tried to be a bit more clear and lengthy with this chapter. I know the last few have been trashy so every chapter from here on out will convey the story clearer. Anyway give me some reviews or ideas! Let me know what you guys think! Well anyway here is the next chapter.**

-Kai-

Kai began to mull over the previous days events, he cringed as he thought of the things he blurted out. He questioned if he was judged greatly or if everyone had already forgotten. Continuously cringing at every bad thought he reassured himself that everything was fine and that it was all in his head. All these thoughts raced through his head as he meditated to the early morning sun. Many things lingered in his mind. He had extended an offer to Romeo to train him in the ways he was taught. He was a highly skilled warrior like his comrades but Kai was special, at the age of 7 he was a master in 3 different martial arts, at 10 he was as wise as any grand master, at 15 just two years ago he was pushed to a Senior class in beacon. Only Blake knew of this and although he struggled in daily life he had trained in the most complex methods of fighting. He was really a graduate of beacon but was still being taught by Ozpin who gave him other skills besides fighting arts. He tought him how to analize an opponent, how to use his specific aura effectively, and to be patient among many other things like social skills. Many days he wondered if he should tell his commrades who he was. Today wasn't the day for it, today was the day for other things, he was going to talk to Romeo and try him to convince him to be trained in the way of the Suk'tou, his fighting style. Still thinking of how to break it to him he found out he would be flying from the seat of his pants.

"So you do this everyday?" Romeo asked to the meditating Kai.

"Most days I do. Yes" Kai replied, complete calm in his voice. "I am sorry if all the offers we extended to you were too sudden." Kai said after a slight silence.

"Well it is flustering but what I want to know is why you think you can train me. I mean no offence but you don't seem so old and wise at first glance." Romeo explained.

"Well not at first glance of cource I don't. I look... I am a regular person but what makes me think that I can teach you and further your amazing skill set is what happened in my pass. I may not seem like I'm anything but normal but I assure you if I told you what I've done you would be surprised." Kai said without opening his eyes.

"Well then tell me. Prove that I'm wrong." Romeo damanded more than asked. Romeo was a little irritated that he was viewed as a novice. 'I'm probably better than him. Even if he beat me in a duel I'm so much better than him...' Romeo thought cockily.

"If that will convince you than fine, I will. At age 7 I had mastered 3 different martial arts, I bested all the sensei in my city except one, he was the greatest teacher in the city and probably in the world, I was eager to be trained by someone truly worthy of my skill. That's how I learned Suk'tou the art of precision. At age 10 I had surpassed my grand masters skill but not his wisdom which I still gain every day. At age 15 I was put in a senior class at beacon which I passed with 100% scores on the final evaluation, a new record. Today I tutor students at beacon, I protect Vale and all that as I search for more knowledge. Very cliche I know but its what I do." Kai paused "now a few days ago I died. Not to the grimm but for my own decisions. I performed an aura overload which I learned from the last lesson my sensei taught me. I came back due to my friends will power." Another pause" I see that you are extremely gifted and that you were held back as a child. You are talented yes but there are many things i can teach you " Kai finished. He sounded to old for his age.

Kai wondered if he said the right thing as Romeo's face went blank and looked off deep in thought. As much that had happened to Romeo, Kai was surprised that he hadn't gone a little insane. Looking off Kai saw the sky turn from a pinkish color to an orange and then the sun rose higher into the sky.

"I'm heading back to camp. The others will be waking." Kai said as he stood.

Romeo was silent.

Kai walked down the hill and back to the camp. Entering the circle of tents he started a fire and started making tea, he hadn't made any for a good time. Weiss was awake first, she went towards the lake to wash up probably. A few minutes later Pyrrha woke, Nora a few after. Ren awoke next, then Velvet, the quiet girl was barely noticed sometimes so Kai invited her over. She walked over.

"Yes kai?" She asked softly, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Was just wondering if you wanted a bit of tea." Kai explained.

"No thank you, I don't like tea." She replied formally

"Well that's because you havn't had mine. Try one sip and ill leave you alone." Kai bartered.

"I suppose." She took a cup of tea. Taking a miniscule sip her pupils dialated slightly. She gulped the rest and gestured for more. Kai obliged and resisted rubbing in the fact that he was right. Velvet expressed her thanks lightly and walked off.

Jaune was now up, as was Blake and Ruby. Oscar trotted happily around, his large paws making marks in the soft dirt. 'Yang... always the last to wake.' Kai scolded In his own head. He walked over to her tent and tapped on the flap, no answer. He went inside the cramped space, Yang was curled under a mass of blankets and sheets, her hair frizzy and unorderly. He tapped her shoulder. Nothing. 'Great we're doing it the hard way' Kai sighed to himself. He lightly shook Yang calling her name lightly. Over and over he did this, raising his voice slightly and shaking more vigorously every time he repeated himself. Finally she squirmed a bit, calling her name somewhat harshly she opened her eyes slightly. Yang rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned in a low tone.

"What time is it" Yang said tiredly as she stretched.

"Well the suns in the sky so not too early." Kai said sarcastically.

"Mmmm that IS to early." Yang lied as she turned over and closed her eyes.

"Yang come on seriously?" Kai mocked in fake annoyance

"Fine mister serious you win ill get up but you have to carry me." Yang replied in her cutest voice.

"Sorry that's not happening" Kai said, a blush coming to his face 'what is up with her today?' Kai thought.

"Then I guess I can go back to sleep" Yang teased.

"Yang. Please, lets go." Kai said as real annoyance built up inside him. But Yang's eyes made his chest well up, she stared the most innocent look Kai had seen. His resolve crumbled like a landslide. He sighed.

"Fine. You win" Kai nearly whispered.

She giggled and said "oh but its so cold, can you lay with me for a little~ please"

"You really know how to break a man's resolve don't you." Kai complained as he wrapped around Yangs waist.

"Only yours." Yang said still giggling slightly.

They layed together for a little as people went through the dim morning outside. These moments were very scarce with the pair. Usually there was something important to do or they just couldn't get alone. Savoring the moment Kai nuzzled into Yangs neck putting light kiss's on her pale skin. She sighed with content.

-Jaune-

Jaune had been the one who had been making sure that his teammates were doing well and making sure food and water sipplies were up to date. He had become somewhat obsesive over the job, making sure every thing was in order, he cringed at what he did every day because he still didn't feel like he deserved it, whether it be his lack of skill or his inability to form sentences when he was flustered. Walking over to Ren who was becoming quite a friend of his he asked him "Hey Ren how's the water supply?"

"We have enough for today and tomarrow. We'll have to make a trip soon but I think we'll be ok." Ren answered.

Content with this answer Jaune jogged over to Pyrrha who was looking at the battle plans they had made.

"Hey, how are you Pyrr." Jaune asked to Pyrrha who looked up immediately.

"Oh, Hey. I'm good, just had a few bad dreams but otherwise I'm fine." She replied slightly with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well what did you see in them?" Jaune asked as he hugged Pyrrha who was uncharacteristically disturbed and unbalanced.

"Well... I saw a lot of battles... all of them were fairly bad." She said as she broke the hug

"Pyrrha. Whats wrong, why are you so unnerved?" Jaune said worried.

"Jaune... I saw you die in every battle... they were horrible deaths... it was always your choice but each choice was the same. In my dream you died because of me... it scared me Jaune. For once I wasn't brave or skilled, I was scared and helpless..." Pyrrha shuddered as she suddenly embraced Jaune again.

"Listen Pyrrha... I... I don't want you to be worried about it ok. You wouldn't let me do anything stupid... even though I do do those things a lot... just don't worry ok... like seriously don't" Jaune ensured?

"I'll try not to. Sorry." Pyrrha fumbled out.

"Its fine, don't worry about it... I'll see you later I got to go check some other things." Jaune said regretingly as he left Pyrrha to her planning.

Jaune walked around checking supplies and other things. Finally finding a few extra minutes in the now mid day sun he sat down by the entrance against the now empty supply crate. Looking around he observed the camp. Ruby, Weiss, and Romeo were having a conversation of some sort, he could hear Weiss talking even though she was across the relatively large camp. Blake and Kai had a much quieter chat while oscar layed at the base of Blakes feet. Ren was also consumed into an inescapable talk with Nora. Yang was probably still sleeping and Pyrrha was still studying the map of strategies but was joined by Velvet who supprisingly was talking at a normal level and was obviously excited by an idea they had come across. Jaune just sat and watched contently.

-Kai-

"So I don't know if he's up for it or not" Kai explained to Blake.

"Well then why don't you go ask him, you won't do anything useful about it over here." Blake said, amused.

"Well I don't want to make him think I'm overly obsessive about it, come on you know I'm bad with this stuff." Kai complained.

"He'll tell you soon enough." Blake ensured.

"I hope so, I'd like to get started or stop worrying about it." Kai said

"Yeah you do seem overly stressed... hey looks like your girlfriend is up." Blake said pointing behind Kai.

Turning around Kai saw Yang finally come out of her tent. She stretched, her hair now a bundle of nappy gold locks.

"Finally, she never wakes up early. I tried waking her up around nine but she breaks my resolve quicker than you would think." Kai said turning back to Blake.

"Hehe... it could be that you're to in love with her to do anything but what she wants" Blake teased as she giggled as she saw Kai blush.

"Eh you could be on to something with that." Kai admitted with a grin. "Keep up the good work detective obvious" Kai added as he broadly smiled.

"Looks like your pal is coming over too." Blake warned.

"Good." Was all Kai replied with.

Romeo walked over, Ruby and Weiss watching his back as he walked.

-Romeo-

"Kai's a great fighter from what I know. Go over and give him your answer, he's probably waiting for it." Ruby had said. This played over and over in Romeo's head. "Great fighter, give him your answer, He's waiting" stuck out in Romeo's head as he walked over to Kai. His answer was foggy but when he stopped in front of Kai he had cleared his confusion. Swallowing his pride he spoke.

"When do we start."

A pause.

"Now"

Kai got up and pulled on his cloak, walking with his new pupil in tow towards the hill in the early afternoon sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Readers! So after realizing I have no plot in this story -_- I've decided to rework the whole idea into a more formed and better story. Its a new one that is called "A Last Chance" which I already like better. I will not be updating this story but "A Last Chance" is technicaly the same story. Sorry about the confusion. Anyway I will be sticking with "A Last Chance" no matter what.

Here's a link: s/9895862/1/A-Last-Chance


End file.
